


Light of the Sea

by Desna1



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Pradeshverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 23:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 44,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16650133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desna1/pseuds/Desna1
Summary: Fairy Tails disbandment leaves Lucy lost. Drawn to her, Laxus and Bickslow invite her to join them as they leave for Bosco, to join Bickslows family and the massive guild his older brother is the master of. Lucys heart is in pieces so she takes the chance hoping to heal, to rebuild her life without Fairy Tail and in the process, finds the greatest love she could ever hope for.





	1. Shattered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to post slowly, I am making changes, expanding on the story some. This first chapter is pretty much what I wrote before, but from here on out, there will be changes.

One week. She never would have thought so little time could do so much. One day she was fighting with her friends, in a guild she adored, loved, that had become her family. Then she’d sacrificed what mattered most, her most cherished friend, her greatest link to her lost mother, all to save them.

The next day was finding everyone, except some people didn’t want to be found...Erza, Gray, just gone. When they had gotten back to Magnolia they’d been told by a tearful Mira the guild was disbanded, she’d stood sobbing with Levy, both unsure of what was going to become of them without Fairy Tail. Then Gajeel had appeared, and Lucy watched as Gajeel had taken her place as Levys shoulder, enfolding the script mage in his arms, comforting her, and Lucy stepped aside, she knew how Levy felt about Gajeel, even in the deepest darkest misery and depression she’d ever felt she couldn’t come between those two, she had watched Gajeel cheer Levy up, offer to keep her with him, he’d been offered a commission with the Rune Knights and he could bring her with him and they would be Ok, she wasn’t alone, he’d never leave her alone, he and Pantherlily would be there with her.

Lucy had stood alone watching Levy getting the affection and attention she had always wanted from Gajeel and had searched for her own Dragon Slayer, seeking his pink hair and even hoping to see Happy, as mean spirited and nasty as the blue cat could be at times he was still a friend, and she needed them, Gods she needed Natsus shoulder, needed to feel his warm arms around her, needed him to tell her it would be ok, she wasn’t alone, like Gajeel had done for Levy.

But Natsu wasn’t there, Natsu couldn’t be found at all, nobody had seen him.

Giving other friends tearful hugs she had staggered back home to find a note...a note that had almost killed her...had shattered her heart and soul and left her shaking and sobbing until Loke and Virgo had come through their gates and tried to comfort her. 

It had been only one week now since she had sacrificed Aquarius and she stood staring at the rubble that had been Fairy Tail...her family...her life...her everything and she had no idea what to do, could only sink to her knees and sob quietly.

Natsu had abandoned her, Erza, Gray, the people she’d thought of as family, who she had thought loved her back...had abandoned her. Left her behind without a backwards glance.

After she didn’t know how long she realized people were looking at her, the townspeople were rebuilding, and she was...in the way causing a scene. So, she staggered to her feet and stood, trying to think of what she was going to do...where she was going to go.

Nothing was coming to her though, just...grief, hopelessness...terrible soul consuming misery. Aquarius would have popped out and slapped her...but she had sacrificed the mermaid for the friends and guild that had abandoned her.

“Cosplayer?” She whirled and immediately tipped over, falling painfully.

“Shit...Gods Cosplayer, I love you falling for me but don’t be so dramatic about it you hurt yourself!” Bickslow said, scrambling to help her up. 

“I...Bickslow? Y..you haven’t left like everyone else?” She asked shakily, wobbling when she was upright again enough that Bickslow held on to her.

“No...Laxus, Freed and I all wanted to get shit set up so we could come back ya know? We got a realtor to look at renting out our homes to people who needed them, got the shit we weren’t leaving behind shipped ahead and we’re going to Bosco.” He replied.

Lucy blinked at him. “Bosco?”

Bickslow grinned at her “Yeah Cosplayer, it’s where I was born, my family is there, and my brother runs a big guild there, we need work, can’t just hang around ya know? Works gonna be hard to come by if we don’t get guilded and I just got my citizenship and shit restored a little while ago, so...you know...go where the opportunities are right? Have you figured out what you’re doing yet?” He asked. Lucy shook her head and burst into tears again and the Seith bit his lip.

“Way to go, you made her cry again” Papa snapped.

“Always such a way with women.” Popo added

“Our mage, such a way with words.” Pipi said

“Fuck off you guys...hey..Cosplayer...look, um...I don’t really need to ask anyone since it’s my fucking family so...you want to come with us? I mean, Bosco is pretty awesome, we’re staying at my Dads until we can get into the guild, which should happen pretty quick since my older brother is the guild master and all. He invited us...didn’t put a limit on it either, said anyone from my guild was welcome so that means you too.” He said brightly and Lucy lifted her eyes from staring despondently at her feet to meet hopeful worried crimson ones peeking out through the familiar visor.

She pressed her lips together, mind trying to process it.

“Come on Cosplayer, come with us, don’t stay here all by yourself…” He prompted.

“I think you broke her Bixy...come on Blondie, how bout it? You know White Sea has some badass housing for their guild members and you haven’t lived till you’ve relaxed in a Boscan bath house.” A deeper voice added and she looked to see Laxus, still bandaged, still looking a little paler and not as imposing as his usual larger than life self standing a few feet away.

“Y..you want me to come?” She croaked out and got two warm smiles.

“I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t, in fact, I’m loving the idea more and more, you know the Academe Celestine is in Bosco?! It’s like this awesome school dedicated just to celestial magic...all the big Astronomy stuff is there, all sorts of amazing shit you’d go all crazy for.” Bickslow said brightly.

“Come with us Lucy...don’t stay here.” Laxus added more quietly, he could see her sadness, had damn near been brought to his knees when he’d heard her quiet sobs, it was why he’d redirected Bickslow to swing by the remains of the guild and ignored the mans protests about not wanting to get depressed.

“We’ll help you get ready, we leave for Hargeon in the morning and Bixys Dad can get us another ticket for you for the airship we’re catching in Hargeon to Bosco.” He added and felt a little better seeing a faint glimmer of hope break through the black misery he’d seen in those doe eyes.

He felt, in that moment if they left her, the woman that had been called the Light of Fairy Tail...would go out, that was how bad she looked.

“O..Ok…”

“Well alright then!! Let me call my dad, he could charm the stink off a vulcan, he can get your landlady to let you out of your lease, there’s tons of folks looking for housing right now so she’ll be able to rent the place out quick.” Bickslow grinned stepping away with his lacrima com.

Laxus stepped up to her, putting a hand under her chin and tipping her head back so she looked up at him. “You’re not alone Lucy.” He said quietly and then gasped when the blonde threw herself at him, arms around his waist and she was sobbing into his chest soaking his purple shirt.

Bickslow smirked at him “Now who broke her? Call Freed, we need to help her get her shit packed.” Bickslow prompted then “what? Who? What the hell are you doing Bickslow? Did you accidentally dial me again while you’re having sex with some woman?!” Came a smooth voice.

Bickslows eyes flew wide.

“No! Dad! Hey look I need help with one more thing…” he moved a little further away since Laxus was laughing at him and was trying to fish his com out of his jeans pocket but there was a little shower of gold beside them and he was looking wide eyed at her pink haired maid.

“I will happily handle all of the Princess’ belongings Dragon Slayer, please just see to her.” She said to him and Laxus smiled, hugging Lucy to him, rubbing a hand up and down her back as she cried and kissing the top of her head. 

“I’ve got her Virgo, get her things, hold on to them...she’s moving to Bosco with the Raijinshuu.” He said firmly.

So that was how she ended up on board an airship the following day, listening to Bickslows excited chatter while sipping a smoothie Laxus had put in her hand with a stern look. He’d found out the reason she was so damn light headed was because she couldn’t remember when she’d last eaten anything and had been watching her like a hawk ever since.

Freed had given her a book to read on Boscan culture, though she’d read some about it before it was still going to be an adjustment. At least she wasn’t going there a virgin, she’d given that up to Gregory, the sexy Librarian from Crocus who she’d flirted with over the course of several jobs for more than a year before he’d finally asked her out and she’d happily accepted. They had club hopped and she had drank way to much and ended up on her hands and knees with a drunk man pounding into her virgin channel like it wasn’t and while the alcohol eased the pain some, she still winced thinking about it.

Cana had assured her when she tried again it wouldn’t hurt like the first time, but Lucy hadn’t bothered to go back for more. Still so many people thought a lot about it and pleasure was huge in Bosco. Maybe she’d try it more...she’d wait and see. She knew her spirits were more than a little excited about going there. Loke was already begging for a trip to a bath house and Virgo had asked her to try and at least visit the Academe Celestine, which Lucy was currently reading about when she could between listening to Bickslow gushing about getting to a bath house himself and how Boscan spas rivaled the ones in Minstrel.

“They’re decidedly better.” Freed said firmly and Lucy arched a flawlessly sculpted brow at him. 

“Oh? And why would you say that?” She demanded.

“Because he gets blowjobs from sexy Boscan attendants...he’s not wrong, the Boscan attendants love their work and everything in Boscan spas and Bath Houses is centered around the relaxing pleasure of their guests.” Laxus said from where he was stretched out on a lounge enjoying the sun.

“Well the Minstrellan spas are about the artistry.” Lucy retorted, she wassuch a fan of Minstrel, had always wanted to visit the place.

“They both are, just Boscans are centered on the physical while the Minstrellans worry more about the aesthetics.” Bickslow said, dropping down in the chair beside Lucy and lifting a drink to his smiling lips.

Lucy just smiled faintly, enjoying being in a group of friends, with something ahead of her, adventure, change, it hadn’t been what she had wanted, Bosco had never been on her radar as a possibility, but then she hadn’t expected her team to abandon her and Fairy Tail to disband either.

Still, she was sitting on a beautiful Boscan airship, flying into Bosco to start a new life and she DID have friends with her, maybe not the ones she would have expected, but who was she to complain?

Laxus watched Lucy carefully, his dragon was humming protectively over her and he wasn’t sure he fully understood why, it was something he’d ask Cristoff when they got to Bosco. He knew about Kin, Cristoff had taught him when he’d lived in Bosco through his exile from Fairy Tail. Since he wasn’t lusting after his fellow blonde, he was suspecting that was it...his dragon was claiming kin, wanting him to protect someone he valued, take her in as family because he felt her loneliness like it was a kick to his gut.

He was hoping like Bickslow that the big warm Pradesh family would work on Lucy like it had on Laxus back then. Arman was warm and wise and so welcoming and so were all of Bickslows siblings. He’d have to watch her around Vander...that little shit was a little too good at getting women in his bed and as fragile as blondie was right now the last thing she needed would be Vander playing with her.

He knew though Bickslow was with him on this stuff, and would be watching out for Lucy too, they all would be. Seeing Lucys light shine again was a goal they all shared.

The flight to Bosco was agreeing with her too, she loved the sun and breeze the containment field allowed to flow over the decks, the fields prevented the actual wind blowing over the ship as it flew from making everything just get blown right off the deck. But a gentle breeze was always blowing nicely, always kept warm too.

The flight to Pelerno was a couple of days long, much faster than the more than 2 weeks it would have taken by train and Lucy enjoyed the delicious food, company of the Raijinshuu, who, she was told calmly by Laxus, were now her team.

“You’re Thunder Legion now Blondie, we found ya, we’re keeping you.” He’d told her and she had smiled fondly at the big man, she couldn’t even imagine the dark evil thing he had been when she’d first met him anymore. He’d become a great man she was glad to count among her friends.

She leaned on the railing, watching their ship come into Pelerno and for the first time hope and excitement reached her heart. The city was beautiful, bigger than Crocus, with buildings that well earned the designation as Skyscrapers. Bickslow was beside her pointing things out to her, and he grinned when he pointed to a huge tall white building with four spires like a castle out of a fantasy story, the Flag of Bosco sailing above a pale blue one that bore a large circle, at the bottom was a churning white sea beneath a golden sun.

“That’s the White Sea guild branch in Pelerno. We’ll apply there in a couple of days, Kaleb wants to accept us personally and can’t make it into town until Friday.” Bickslow said with a proud smile.

“Master Kaleb…” Lucy said softly. Bickslow snorted “Yeah I won’t be calling him that, but you feel free Cosplayer, he’s my big brother and he may be the 5th wizard saint of Bosco but he’s still the brother I used to wrestle and whose hair I glued to his pillow once…” Bickslow was grinning wickedly now and Lucy was laughing.

“You’re not going to get us into trouble are you?” She asked eyeing the seith suspiciously and he put a hand over his heart batting his unfairly gorgeous eyelashes at her.

“I wouldn’t dream of it Cosplayer!” He said, aghast and looking flawlessly insulted and innocent. 

“Oh I somehow doubt your sincerity Mr. Pradesh.” Lucy said primly.

Bickslow acted like he’d been stabbed “You wound me Cosplayer...I am wounded...I think I may need some sexual healing…” He wagged his brows at her and Lucy laughed shoving him away from her. “Go spit in your hand and find a private spot then.” She laughed and kept swatting his hands away deftly. Until a snap of electricity made the Seith yelp and yank his reaching hand back to his chest while casting a resentful look at Laxus who had just walked up. 

“Come on you two, the ships docking, and I can see your Dad’s cars from the Consulate out there waiting for us. I want a swim in the Grass Sea and some of Mr. Elans lemon cookies.” The lightning slayer said crossing his arms over his broad chest.

“Sheesh, fine, way to be a killjoy Boss, we were just playin around.” Bickslow said in a semi whine before grinning and dodging another flash of electricity and cackling while he beat a hasty retreat to the stairwell.

Lucy fell in beside Laxus as he followed the Seith. “He was just playing around.” She said. Laxus smiled.

“I know he was, I just like keeping a little static in his system, makes it easier to land hits on him when I really want to.” He smirked. Lucy laughed, thanking every star in the sky that Bickslow and Laxus had come along when they had…

The thought sobered her some, but she held onto her smile as they disembarked and were greeted by a driver from the consulate. Lucy was still a little in awe. She’d learned the other night Bickslows father was the lead Ambassador of Bosco, Arman Pradesh himself, and that they were going to a family estate just outside the city along the coast of the Grass Sea. She’d not seen it yet in the dark but that was just hours away.

The Grass Sea was called the heart of Bosco, the inland sea was only a few dozen feet deep at its deepest but was fed by an underground river and was covered by a blanket of interlaced grasses and other plants with bioluminescent qualities that made them light up brighter than the night sky in beautiful colors. It was said to be one of the most breathtaking things in all of Earthland.

The waters had medicinal properties that were well proven and were well protected by Bosco as a country. All Boscans, be they land dwelling or sea dwelling clansmen, cherished the Grass Sea and as the rich invigorating scent of it washed over her, Lucy could understand why. The ship had dropped it’s air seal fields and the rush of tropical air was wonderful.

She’d dressed as advised, was wearing red shorts and a white tank top along with some low heeled strappy sandals an almost see through gauzy red button down with the sleeves rolled up and tied off at the waist, her long blonde hair pulled up into a red banded high pony tail. As the breeze blew over her she knew it had been the right choice too. The air felt amazing here and the smell of the sea was like nothing she’d ever experienced before.

“Pretty amazing huh? I’ll never forget the first time I took a deep breath of the air off the Grass Sea. It was like breathing in life. I love swimming in it, the bath houses here all use its waters too.” Laxus was telling her as they sat back in the car with Freed, Bickslow and Evergreen getting into the back of the other black sedan before the cars pulled away and started carrying them from the skyport into the city.

Lucys mouth remained hanging open most of the drive, Pelerno was incredible, bustling and busy, ints buildings stretching up into the sky. The air off the Grass Sea blowing through its streets as SE cars and thousands of people moved around.

She had been half excited half sad about going with the Raijinshuu, but those worries, thoughts of her guild, of the people who she’d lost fell back as she looked in wonder out over the immensity of Boscos capital city.

It took them nearly an hour to get through the city and then the elegant cars took them out along the coastline and flew down the highway there for a few miles before pulling off and turning down a long drive through wooded rolling hills that finally emerged near the sea before a large white and brick home with a massive front porch.

The Pradesh home wasn’t the konzern she’d grown up in, but smiling, Lucy thought it was one of the most beautiful homes she’d ever seen.

“Hard to believe Bickslow grew up here and the place is still standing.” Freed commented with a faint smirk and Lucy smiled at him, she was learning the Rune mage, who she’d always thought was a stuffy prude, had quite a spicy tongue and sharp sense of humor. He just kept it quiet and usually to himself.

“It’s gorgeous.” Lucy breathed.

“Wait till you see the back yard.” Laxus smiled and the door opened, a Tall man with tanned skin and a handsome face that held pale jade green eyes that were just breathtaking, If not for a touch of silver here and there in his jet black hair, she’d not have guessed this man was any older than any of them, was holding out his hand

“Well hello! You must be Lucy...I’m Arman, Bickslows father, welcome to Bosco!” He smiled holding out a hand to help her from the car which she happily took. She had always, all her life, admired this man, having no idea she was in a guild with his son. She was a little ashamed of that, she hadn’t known Bickslows last name until a couple days ago. It was such a simple detail she’d never cared enough to find out.

Now, so many of the people she had thought loved her were gone, and it was Bickslow, Laxus, and Freed who had been there when she had needed someone the most, Bickslows family, who she’d never known a thing about, that had extended welcome to them all and given her a chance at a new future.

“It’s so nice to meet you sir...I’ve always been an admirer of yours.” She admitted and Arman grinned, taking her hand and tucking it into the crook of his arm. 

“Well, I hope to live up to expectations then! Come on inside, Mr. Elan has made everyone's favorites, once he gets to know you Lucy you can expect to see your favorite dishes appear whenever you visit, which I HOPE will be more often now that the Raijinsuu will be joining White Sea?!” Arman cast an expectant look at Bickslow who rolled his eyes and came alongside them, leaning in to kiss his father cheek.

“You will Dad, geeze.” He chuckled.

They were ushered into the large house and Lucy was assaulted by the delicious smells of fine cooking. “Chocolate cinnamon cookies!” Bickslow cried racing ahead through the house, vaulting over a couch. Arman smiled and led Lucy to the kitchen and dining room, beyond the somewhat good sized table in the dining area past the large kitchen island was a wall of glass that held sliding glass doors that were already open, allowing a warm breeze off the sea to float into the house. The view...there was a massive back deck of pale stained wood that had a huge almost swimming pool sized hot tub gracing the back end of it, a huge grill, and a dozen or so lounges chairs and a few tables. 

Beyond it was a fine lawn that stretched out to a peach sanded beach and the Sea itself. It was breathtaking. 

“Mr. Elan...you’re a artist.” Laxus declared, moaning around a bite of a lemon cookie as he sank into a barstool at the kitchen island. Mr. Elan was a stout man just a bit taller than Lucy herself, balding with the hair he did have trimmed short, he wore a chefs jacket with the sleeves rolled up and bermuda shorts and sandals, his grin lit his gray/blue eyes as he nodded toward Laxus acknowledging the compliment before turning back toward the stove where he was stirring a sauce that looked like it involved tomatoes. When Lucy was steered closer by Arman the chef turned to face her and she almost moaned as the aroma of that sauce floated over her.

“Lucy, this is our family chef, Mr. Elan. In my position I host a great number of parties, teas and social functions and I raised a rather large brood of children so I was lucky enough to find this fine man to keep everyone fed. Mrs’ Elan is likely seeing to everyone's rooms, she’s the housekeeper for the estate. You’ll meet her soon. Mr. Elan, this is Lucy, the newest member of my sons team so we’ll be seeing a great deal more of her.” He cast a determined look at Bickslow who pretended not to see and stuffed another cookie in his mouth.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Miss Lucy. Are you a fan of Minstrellan dishes?” He asked noting how she was leaning a bit toward the sauce pot, her eyes fluttering as she inhaled the smell.

“I love them..” She breathed. Mr. Elan grinned “Wonderful, I’m making Lasagna tonight for dinner. If you’re a fan of chocolate I have the cinnamon chocolate cookies out, as well as some Ganache filled Pastries on the plate at the end of the island where Freed is, the Sea Puffs are Freeds favorite, have you a favorite dessert my dear?” He asked and Lucy grinned.

“Chocolate strawberry cheesecake.” She admitted and Mr. Elan beamed 

“Hmmm, with a nice ganache lining the crust, fresh sliced strawberries...I’ll have one as a dessert for after dinner my dear...what a lovely addition to the meal!”

“Careful Lucy, the last time we stayed here Mr. Elan plied me with little cream puffs and eclairs and I gained 6 pounds during our stay!” Freed laughed.

“Not that anyone but you could tell.” Came a smooth voice and Lucy turned to watch a tall elegant man with dark golden hair enter the room. He wore an immaculate dark blue suit with an equally dark blue shirt beneath that was tailored to fit a broad shouldered lithe body. He wasn’t as deeply tanned as Arman or Bickslow but his skin still had a golden sun touched shade to it.

Startlingly pale blue eyes were on Freed who grinned meeting his smile. Bickslow leaped off his barstool and wrapped the man in a tight hug. “Farron! Good to see you big bro! I know you had to have left work to get out here so thanks for that!” He said warmly and Farron grinned at him.

“You kidding? Mr. Elans been baking since yesterday and has even successfully kept Vander from getting a cookie until your arrival, I had to get over here to make sure you didn’t eat cinnamon cookies till you puked again.” He chuckled and Bickslow snorted 

“Dude, I was fucking 13 when I did that.” He said waving his hand while pulling Farron to the counter loaded with plates of cookies. “I have far improved my capacity since then!” He cackled.

Arman cleared his throat, looking pointedly at Bickslow while standing beside Lucy and the Seith looked nonplussed for a moment then smiled.

“Farron, this is Lucy, newest member of the Raijinshuu, Lucy, this is my oldest brother Farron.” He introduced.

Farron rolled his eyes and came around the counter, taking Lucys hand and bending a bit as he lifted it to press a kiss to the knuckles. Lucy bit at her lower lip.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Lucy.” Farron said, releasing her fingers and standing back up straight, peering past her and grinning at Mr. Elan “Is that your Lasagna sauce? Cristoff is going to hate missing dinner tonight. I saw you made Lilitri.”He said and reclaimed Lucys hand, pulling her to the counter with all the plates of deserts and snatching a ball of chocolate and offering it to her.

“This is a Boscan dessert, Lilitri, a firm cake baked around a cream center, vanilla, cinnamon and honey are all in the somewhat firm center then the cake is soaked with a sweet spiced Boscan rum and then the whole thing is dipped in a hard ganache. It’s Cristoffs favorite thing in the world, and I’ll admit, high on my own list.” Farron smiled and Lucy took the chocolate and bit into it, eyes fluttering closed as the rich flavors filled her mouth.

“You won’t convert her Farron, Lucy here is a strawberry girl, loves the damn things, rarely saw her without a strawberry smoothie, milkshake or dipping the things in a romanov sauce Mira made.” Laxus said, working on probably his 10th cookie.

“Romanov sauce? Oh I can do better than a simple romanov sauce for dipping berries in…” Mr. Elan said firmly and while stirring he flipped out his com lacrima and dialed without looking.

He launched into a conversation with someone in Boscan, and Lucy could speak some Boscan but she was rusty, she did catch though Mr. Elan was demanding the best Strawberries a grocer had and was threatening the man if he let a single bruised or under ripe one get into his order that he wanted.

“He’ll make something amazing for you. By tomorrow there will be plates out with just you in mind.” Farron told her and she blushed a little when the handsome man leaned close to tell her that. Were all of Bickslows brothers as good looking or better looking than Bickslow? If so...heavens help her.

Bickslows father led them all upstairs and showed them to their rooms, Lucy was in awe, hers’ had a balcony overlooking the familys private beach and a bathroom she’d have killed for back home. The room was bigger than her whole apartment had been in Magnolia.

Virgo popped out just as she saw Laxus hop down from his balcony a little ways down from hers in nothing but swim trunks and race a cackling Bickslow across the sand before running into the water and diving into it.

“Will I be unpacking here Princess?” The maid asked and Lucy grinned “No, not here, we have to wait a couple days before the Guildmaster arrives here in Pelerno so this isn’t a long stay, but lets get a few days of clothes out along with...all of my swimsuits…” She smiled slowly at that thought.

A short time later Lucy hurried down the stairs, pausing briefly when she found Farron again, arm stretched out hand on the table leaning over something his father who was seated was showing him. Long dark gold hair tumbled free of the tie that had held it before over a shoulder, he was in nothing but swim shorts, clearly on his way to join the others like she was. Arman looked up and smiled at her. Lucy was in a deep dark red one piece, well...one piece in that it was all one piece but the fabric was only concealing where it absolutely had to be, everywhere else it was sheer. 

“Ah, you look lovely my dear, Farron, take Lucy outside to the beach and quit working, go on, get lost.” His father shooed his eldest son away and Farron laughed, moving to the door and standing aside with a small flourish so Lucy would precede him outside.

The next two days were like being at a resort, except, at the resort, she was surrounded by friends that felt more like family by the minute. Arman was a dream, the man was friendly, affectionate and he handled his impressive sons with ease. Lucy got to meet Cristoff the day they were going to the guild to meet Kaleb and join White Sea.

Lucy was staring out over the beach at the sea from the deck, she’d gotten up early, lost in a mixture of sadness and excitement. 

“You know, most people about to join White Sea are excited about it.” A deep amused voice said softly and she jerked her head to the side, meeting the most beautiful eyes she’d ever seen in her life. Dark blue with silver flecks through them like stars, rimmed in thick black lashes set into a face so handsome she knew without a doubt he had to be one of Bickslows brothers.

“I am...I just...a lot has happened the last while…” She said. He tilted his head, the warmth of his smile, the open invitation in those dark blue eyes, he moved and sat next to her on the lounge. 

“We have all morning, and, Mr. Elan sent this for you.” He handed her a tall glass with a smoothie in it and set a plate piled with strawberries, some warm sticky buns and two cups of a dipping sauce for the berries on the table beside the lounge they were both sitting on now.

Lucy took the glass and drew some of the smoothie up into her mouth humming in amazement, eyes closed, the flavor was amazing, basically fresh blended strawberries in fresh juice with a little whipping cream and some other thing she couldn’t identify but that she absolutely loved, as good or better than Miras and she sipped at it biting back tears.

The man beside her cupped her face, eyes filling with concern. “Please tell me...whatever you’re holding in is just eating at you, you need to tell somebody...my sisters, they call me the family Teddy Bear you know that? I can’t tell you how many times they cried all over me, I’m good at keeping things to myself...please?” He prompted gently.

Lucy had so much pent up in her she just...let it all out in a rush.

“I gave up a spirit, one that was my mothers, I grew up with her, she was the only friend I had for a long time, so so precious to me and I...I...broke her key to save my guildmates...they were like my family and the guild...it broke up and everyone...left me...they didn’t care what I did...I didn’t matter to them…” She said and the tears started coming.

The big man shifted, concern filling those gorgeous eyes as he quickly moved to pull her into thickly muscled arms, stroking her hair and speaking softly.

“Did they know? What you did?” He asked gently and she shook her head.

“I...I didn’t even have time to tell anyone...they left so fast...my best friend, or...someone I thought was my best friend...left me with nothing but a note…” She whimpered.

“Oh…” He breathed sweet soft things in Boscan she knew were endearments, rubbing her back and pushing gentle fingers through her hair. Had she been anything but miserable maybe she’d have stopped there but, suddenly, for reasons unknown, pulling this cork and letting all the hurt and grief and loss come flooding out. She told him everything, about the battle, about all that had happened, and he listened, stroking her hair and holding her.

“I wouldn’t count that a friend.” He admitted “But you’re here now shei, and White Sea has held strong for more than 400 years, the guild you’re joining isn’t going anywhere, and you...you are part of our family here, Boscans are very open with their love you know, we like big families and family is more than just blood to us.” He said smiling at her.

“I...I just feel like it’s my lot in life...like every time I get happy, start to feel like I’m going to be ok and that my future is bright...something terrible happens and I lose everyone I love…” She cried, burying her face in a soft dark blue button down shirt. Had she not been so miserable she would have appreciated where she was more, in the arms of a tall handsome man near her age, one who wasn’t put off by a woman in tears like so many men were, if anything he got closer, and was doing all he could to make her feel better, he certainly knew how to soothe her, how to make her trembling slow, his sisters were right about him, he was so comforting, and he smelled good, like mint and dew on on a moonlit night.

“That’s not always how it will be shei, you’ve just gotten all the bad out of the way so you can better enjoy your happiness, appreciate it more...lovely beautiful lady...don’t cry, you’ve new friends to make, new adventures, and you have family now, my family, me...my brothers and sisters...I...am Cristoff, Lunar Dragon Slayer and dear Lucy...I take you as my kin...you know what that means to us Dragons?” He asked her with a smile and she couldn’t help the shaky smile that tugged her own lips seeing bright white fangs in a friendly grin again. He wasn’t Natsu, but...unlike Natsu, this man was already offering her a piece of himself and she knew it.

“That I become part of your family.” She answered. Gajeel had explained it to her once, had hugged her and called her his kin after a particularly nasty battle in Edolas what seemed like forever ago.

“Family...my sister...you are not alone...and now as part of this family...you never will be again, you will always have somewhere to come home to, here...you understand?” He prompted and she gave him a warm watery smile, squeaking faintly when his full lips closed on hers. Boscans, she reminded herself firmly, kissed a lot, this wasn’t romantic...but Gods it felt nice…

Why he’d felt so compelled, in such short order, to pull this woman into himself, claim her as kin, felt fiercely protective of her and wanted to go and hunt down those friends who had so coldly abandoned her was something Cristoff would likely never really know, and it was something he didn’t care to wonder about, he felt a connection as the little blonde had poured her heart out all over him, soaked his shirt with her tears and so desperately accepted his comfort because she had needed it so badly.

He’d ask Bickslow for more information later, maybe smack his brother for not doing a better job with his own team mate too. He’d been anxious to get here, to go over Bickslow and his friends, the assault they had lived through, how sick they had been. Laxus was still bandaged and Cristoff would have been outside sooner, following the feeling of sadness he knew shouldn’t have been there, but he’d been healing up the Lightning Slayer, purging the last of the sickness from him, Bickslow and Freed. Gods he wished he’d been there, but then, he’d been here in Bosco, fighting their own battles, the faces had not just appeared in Fiore, and the religious clans had over reacted to them and taken up arms and all hell had broken loose. The demons Fairy Tail had fought were not the only ones that had come out.

When Mard Geer had fallen, the king of the Underworld defeated by the Celestial Spirit King, they had been able to bring down the last of the demons and destroy the last of the faces, but getting the clans back to normal was still being worked at.

He’d been plenty busy as a healer and high ranked member of White Sea. Still he’d been glad to get his hands on his brother, to heal away the last remnants of the sickness, the immaculate light that laced through his healing because of his knighthood made it so his healing purged impurities and the illness brought by these demons had been full of that.

He saw what the little dragon slayer had done, the young one from Fairy Tail, and bemoaned evidence of a severe lack of education evident in her use of her magic. He’d mentioned it to Bickslow, that since Fairy Tail had disbanded he damn sure should have brought the young Dragon Slayer too, so he could work with her, but Bickslow had just shrugged.

“She went to Lamia Scale, has a buddy there, was gone before we even managed to gimp our sorry asses back to Magnolia man.” He’d replied with a frown and Cristoff had dropped it, seeing the hurt in his brothers eyes that he realized was reflected in vastly greater amount in Lucys.

Mr. Elan had sent him out here, given him the smoothie and plate of food to take to Lucy, no doubt knowing she needed comfort, which was something Cristoff always was quick to give to someone hurting. It didn’t hurt that the woman was beautiful, all curves and golden hair. She tasted of strawberries and stardust too, her lips supple and warm under his. 

He’d happily relieve all her tensions, help her forget her own name for a while but she was Fioran, and Kin to him now, he’d need to watch out with Vander though, when his younger brother met this woman he’d be after her quickly, like most Boscans, Vander liked fair haired people because they were rare, and Boscans adored rare beauty.

A soft moan not far from them, that hadn’t come from either of them made them both still and turn. Cristoff smirked, putting a finger over Lucys lips when she opened them about to speak, the spark of mischief in his eyes made her smile and she slid off the lounge with him, following the surprisingly light footed man from the deck and off to the side of the house where a thick cluster of trees and beautiful ferns was growing.

Lucys eyes flew wide, pressed against one of the trees was none other than prim and proper Freed Justine, and holding him against that tree, kissing him, hands buried in his emerald hair, was Farron.

The young Ambassador was already in one of his perfectly tailored suits, this one traditional Boscan she knew because she’d seen him in a similar one last night. The Boscan formal attire for men was a single sleeved mid thigh length jacket in a soft form fitting fabric usually well embellished with gold, silver and gems, elaborate front clasps that were usually mid to lower abdomen in placement, leaving much of the chest bare so that clan tattoos would show if the person were clanborn. 

Farron was, so the black eagles, runes and symbols of his clans magic lines were seen. Skin tight breeches and knee high boots completed the formal attire, and Farron looked incredible in it, the rich deep almost black red of it made his sunkissed skin look amazing and his dark honey blonde hair look bright as it fell in cascades over one shoulder, his head tilted to the side to deepen his kiss.

Freeds hands were wrapped around the ambassador and he was eagerly kissing him back. Lucy had known for a long time Freed prefered men, his unrequited love of Laxus wasn’t exactly a secret the noble man could hide well. Seeing him locked in a passionate embrace with the tall Ambassador though made even her insides heat up a little,

“Freed...please...promise me you’ll think about it...last night...Gods...I want more…” Farron murmured against Freeds mouth and the rune mage made a soft sound before tipping his head away, Farron didn’t relent though, leaning in to kiss the shorter mages neck.

“I must stay with the Raijinshuu Farron...I...oh Gods that feels so good…” He moaned as Farrons hands wandered down his sides.

“You don’t have to...please Freed, you can still join White Sea, still take missions, I’ll make sure your schedule allows it, I’ll keep you part time at the consulate, just...I want more time with you...I feel like...there could be more...so much more than just this pleasure…” Farron said and reclaimed Freeds mouth in another deep kiss.

“Once more...I need you...one more time before you go…” Farron nipped at Freeds lips then dove down and bit the mans neck making Freed whimper and press into him. They sank down into the foliage then and Cristoff snickered, turning and taking Lucys hand, leading the wide eyed blonde back toward the house signalling her to stay quiet.

“They almost connected when Freed visited last year with Bix but Farron got pulled away on a mission to Atla so it didn’t happen. Glad to see they didn’t waste time, Farron was cranky for two months after Freed left last time.” The Lunar slayer chuckled

“I said go get her not take her on a walk or some shit, come on Cosplayer, you need to grab some food to eat in the car cuz we gotta get to the guild.” Bickslow was out on the deck when they reached it.

“We got distracted, our oldest brother and your Green haired friend are busy so you have to wait anyway, and don’t you DARE interrupt them, Farron would about kill you and if he didn’t I probably would.” Cristoff retorted.

Bickslow grinned, looking past them “Yeah? Where they at?” He asked with way too much interest.

“NO Bix, I’m not kidding, I’ll put you to sleep for a fucking week, you didn’t have to live with Farron after you guys left last time. He really likes Freed, let them have a quicky, both of them will be so much easier to deal with.” Cristoff said firmly, grabbing his brothers shoulders and turning the Sieth mage back toward the house.

“Vander wouldn’t stop me...Vander would HELP me find them!” Bickslow whined.

Laxus looked up as they walked into the dining room electric blue eyes curious and questioning.

“Freed and Farron hooked up it seems and Cris won’t let me bother them.” Bickslow told the slayer. Laxus rolled his eyes frowning slightly. 

“Freed knows we need to get to the guild…” He sighed.

“It’s fine, I’m second in command of the guild in question, I could do your memberships and seals myself but Kaleb wants to do it. He’s got a mess of new members to handle today anyway, believe me, for this? He would be happy to wait for us.” Cristoff insisted, smiling. He was just delighted with the whole thing. If Farron was wrapped up in a love affair he wouldn’t be hassling Cristoff about finding his mate. Win win.

Lucy just took it all in, hovering near the big raven haired slayer, grateful beyond words she felt a connection with someone again, even if it was a magically created kinship, there was so much about Cristoff she felt comfortable with, safe with, like Laxus, he was a large powerfully built man, but, unlike the Lightning slayer, Cristoff had a deep genuine warmth to him, and an ease handling her fried emotional state that made her feel better, less shaky and lost. 

So, she hovered near Cristoff while they waited for Freed and Farron, Mr. Elan pushing more food in front of them all and grinning when Lucy told him his smoothie was the best she’d ever tasted, Mira would have been offended, but it was just plain true.

“Let me see that..” Cristoff said suddenly and sntached her straw, taking a deep sip of her smoothie.

“Hey!” She smacked at him and he fended her off, rolling his eyes up “Gods...Ok, strawberry smoothies can be on my list now...damn…” Cristoff announced.

Lucy yanked the glass away and flicked the straw at the big slayer, dots of strawberry hitting his black hair and face and making him laugh.

“Mr. Elan...he messed up my smoothie…” She pouted and Mr. Elan, much less forgiving than Lucy, smacked Cristoff with his spatula, reaching out with his other hand to touch the pouting womans face.

“You know better Dragon Brat, If Nurem were here I’d have her roast your ass, No Lilitri for you!” He announced snatching a plate from the counter.

“No! Oh...Lucy I’m so sorry...Mr. Elan...please? I didn’t even see you’d made it!!” Cristoff whined and Mr. Elan stood ignoring him as he blended up some fresh smoothie for Lucy.

She kissed him on the cheek, moving past him a few minutes later while he was swatting Bickslows hands away from some dough that was rising. Without letting anyone see, she snatched a plastic bag from the drawer and filled it with the little chocolates, stowing the bag in her purse tempted to write “Cristoff bait” on it.

Smiling to herself she moved and kissed Mr. Elans cheek again as she left the kitchen area “You are the sweetest person.” She told him and the man blushed, smiling at her and encouraging her to try some more of his romanov sauce with some more berries. Lucy beamed as she dipped a juicy berry into the sauce and took a bite, moaning as the flavors burst in her mouth and not unaware of the arched brows of the Lunar and Lightning slayers over the noise she made. 

Maybe she’d be ok after all…..


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some additions to this chapter, a few minor changes. It's a good thousand or so words longer than it was in the original one submitted on Fanfiction.

The branch of White Sea in Pelerno was….breathtaking. The main building stretched more than a dozen stories into the sky, built from beautiful white stone and designed to look a little castle-like it stood out among the glass and white washed skyscrapers all around. Stained glass windows depicted scenes of the Guilds history and the largest, spread across the front facing the main street cutting through the heart of Pelerno, was a stained glass image of a churning White frothy sea beneath a golden sun in a blue sky.

She knew from chatting with Farron during the drive into town that most of the buildings throughout the city had minor enchantments on them so they didn’t obstruct each others views but few opted to include “Castle White Sea” In the buildings they wanted to be able to see through, electing to have it in view because of its beautiful design.

Farron had been completely unapologetic when he and Freed had returned to the house, Freed had rushed upstairs to grab his already prepared bag, they had apparently washed themselves off in the sea before coming inside. Freed had blushed under the knowing looks they walked into, but Farron had grinned, grabbed up a plate and sat down to eat without a hint of pink on his cheeks, he just looked relaxed and happy.

“I’m saying one thing, you break my friends heart...I’ll kick your ass.” Laxus had said calmly, his smile anything but friendly. Farron had met the dangerous blue gaze fearlessly.

“If anyones heart might break...it would be mine, You could tell him he doesn’t have to stay at your side for all eternity you know. One day you’re going to find your mate Laxus, then where will Freed be?” Farron challenged, but there was no venom in his words, just calm observation.

“He knows that...but maybe I’ll remind him. Just...be good to him ok? He’s been through alot.” Laxus growled and Farron smiled at him, “I’ll treat him like the rare beauty he is Laxus, just don’t hold him back.” He winked at Laxus then standing and shoving the last of a piece of toast in his mouth before swallowing down the last of his orange juice. He smiled at Mr. Elan who handed him two bags, one marked “Freeds breakfast” along with a travel mug full of steaming coffee and as soon as Freed came down stairs they were off.

The car pulled to a stop before the massive building, a 12 foot high stone fence ran around the entire block, encompassing White Seas main hall, some outdoor practice rings, a market area and some gardens with gorgeous tropical trees and flowers. 

As soon as they were out of the car Laxus turned and rolled his eyes, Freed was pinned to the seat, Farron kissing him senseless. It wasn’t just that scene that surprised Lucy, it was the fact that nobody, not one soul, did more than look and maybe smile faintly not breaking stride in the endless crowds of people walking along the sidewalks that flanked the 4 lane street.

Freed finally untangled himself from the blonde Ambassador, who admitted his own actions had assured he’d be late for work before gunning the engine of the black consulate sedan and speeding off.

When they walked into the Guild hall the first thing that reached Lucy was music, drums, guitars and then...the most beautiful male voice she’d ever heard. She knew the song, “Gold on the ceiling” by the Black Keys, but she’d not heard it sung quite so fluidly, not that the main singer of the Black Keys sang it less than incredibly, it was just, this voice had this lilt to it that was...sexy...alluring. The guild hall was huge, and to their right was a large bar with light lacrimas in various colors embedded in the edge. 

The place smelled clean, no hovering odor of spilled beers. And there were dozens upon dozens of mages all around, on stage at the head of the hall though was a tall man, black hair just about mid shoulder length and all one length with a nice wave to it and deep red streaks through it was the one singing and Lucy stood and stared in amazement.

No shirt, skin tight black leather pants, black boots that came up to his thighs and boasted glittering gold buckles that held straps sporting dagger scabbards. Tattoos of winged serpents adorned his right bicep, right shoulder and curled down his right side, a third serpent on the front of his hip, easily seen with the low cut of his pants. He held a gorgeous deep almost black cherry wood guitar and played it flawlessly, several women were leaning on the stage watching him as he and the other people on the stage stopped and discussed instrument and cord adjustments and started over, clearly working on the song for something.

“Vander...that’s my little brother Cosplayer.” Bickslow said, waving toward the stage, the music stopped when the gorgeous man held a hand up.

“Bixy! White Sea, give it up for Bickslow Pradesh, my older brother, returning to us!” He called over the mic and a huge cheer went up through the hall. A man almost as tall as Vander whistled and waved at them, his long chocolate colored hair falling in loose waves to his shoulders and the band took up another song, Vanders guitar singing as well as he did.

Bickslow laughed, clapping along with the crowd before they were ushered on by a grinning Cristoff who guided them to a table. “Wait here, I’ll check you guys in so Kaleb knows you’re here and can get his ass out here.” He said, and they all sat to watch the band, it was early still, yet the guild was alive with activity, the band practicing, a voice coming over speakers announcing when practice rings were available.

Lucy sat smiling, unable to help it. The vibrant feeling of the place was so invigorating, it made her feel good, comfortable, big as it was, it still had this old world home-like feeling in the air.

The guild was alive, bustling with activity, healthy and all the things she wished Fairy Tail had managed to somehow hold on to...Gods, how would it have been had Fairy Tail been this successful? Had this many mages? She knew too White Sea had seven other branches not including the main headquarters in the city named after the guild. She’d have her choice of where to establish herself once she was through induction, ranking and her probation period. She would be able to live in any of 7 cities around Bosco and have an active thriving guild to call home.

Lucy looked around in amazement. She’d had time to read up, knew Boscan society was going to take some getting used to.

As a people they embraced their bodies, their freedom. They went through what was called an “Induction to maturity” when still young, where a youth within 5 years of their own age would after a careful few weeks of lessons with a “Sudehpah” have sex with them to free them from their virginity and open the world of physical pleasures to them. Bosco had resoundingly proven through its own and even research studies done by other countries, including the very very prestigious University of Ishgar, that doing this in almost all cases, prevented children from growing up ashamed or unhappy with the development of their bodies.

Physical appearance was not held in high regard, Boscans valued acceptance and free thinking, diversity and creativity. Because it kept everything, even the military, open to all forms of consensual pleasures nobody had to live without intimacy, relaxation, beautiful people, average, homely, Bickslow had said most Boscans just didn’t care, it was the creativity, the enthusiasm and skill in bed Boscans valued in sex. Relationships were treasured, protected by the country, legal rights given to people who committed to each other.

The country took rape seriously, nobody forced themselves on anyone, even trying to could land you in prison and if you raped someone? They had mages that could pluck the memories of the deed and once proven guilty, the offender if they were male, was castrated and had their dick removed, first offense, no lengthy trial, just three memory mages would pull memories and if they agreed to guilt, that was it. Women were surgically altered so they couldn’t achieve orgasms anymore and fixed so they could not bear children if convicted. Child molesters were simply killed, if found guilty they were put to death as abhorrent evil. Domestic violence was uncommon.

Divorce was all but unheard of because the society had levels of legal commitment. There were ready surrogates and males willing to sire children for women wanting them, bath houses that also provided pleasure services, attendants at the Bath Houses were well respected and the positions were sought by people.

If a couple wanted to work toward marriage and be exclusive with each other they became “Promised”.and all Boscans respected that, In fact, Bickslow had told her she’d know she was about to be propositioned for sex if someone asked her if she were promised. If she answered yes the Boscan would immediately back off. Promised people had legal rights, were almost like spouses. 

Then they could become engaged and once engaged, backing out became a more serious process, there were legalities involved. Marriage was considered the ultimate commitment, and it was deeply respected, revered. Special jewelry was made only for people who married and Boscans wore that jewelry with pride.

She could, if she wanted to, walk up to any man here and proposition him and likely, he’d accept and they could go to one of the curtained alcoves, she saw them around the guild hall, once the curtain was closed it activated silencing and privacy protections so whoever entered could enjoy themselves at their leisure without having to leave the guild hall or festivities completely.

Built right into the guilds unisex bath house were steam rooms where people could also go to indulge in each other, there were massage attendants, bath attendants even at the guild that were trained to aid mages recovering from hard jobs with stress and such. Boscans were just all about feeling comfortable with themselves.

All in all though, if she didn’t want to “indulge” nobody would push her, Boscans respected peoples feelings about that, she might even get pressured less about it than she did from Mira and Cana. 

“There they are…” Laxus nodded and Lucy followed the direction of his gaze and smiled faintly seeing Cristoff, beside him though...beside him...oh Gods…

Cristoff was dark haired with tanned skin, most Boscans were dark haired with the sunkissed complexions. Dark eyes were the norm as well, Kaleb...and there was no doubt that was who was walking beside Cristoff, stood out.

His hair reached in straight silken sheets below his shoulders, the top pulled up and back from his face into a tail held by a gold band. She had never seen white leather look good on anyone before but it looked incredible on Kaleb. Tight white leather pants, Black boots with gold embellishments, a white leather tunic that hugged his torso, beneath it tanned skin, tattoos of white peeking out in the tanned skin from the right edges of his tunic. A long light cloak pinned to his broad shoulders with distinct pins, the symbol of Wizard Saint. White Seas emblem on the left breast of his tunic. Gold small hoops in each ear, diamonds and other gems glinting in the studs that adorned each ear in addition to the small hoops.

A hammered gold choker held a clear beautiful opaline lacrima with the seal of White Sea on either side of it.

A full lower lip and elegant upper, straight bridged nose, he had the most beautiful face she had ever seen in her life, in fact...he was the most beautiful man she had ever laid eyes on, from his shimmering platinum hair to his lavender/gray eyes framed in sooty lashes to his well developed muscular body hugged in all the right places by tight white leather.

Had Cana been there...the card mage would have fainted. Lucy couldn’t look away from him, he was just...exquisite.

What she didn’t know was the tall Guildmaster was thinking much the same about her. From her shining golden hair to her soft golden brown eyes, well endowed chest, wide beautiful hips...Lucy...according to Cristoff, her name was Lucy, and she had some serious barriers up everywhere inside of her. Kaleb prodded deftly, at her mind and got nowhere, finding only barriers, all of them with foundations built out of mental anguish, pain, sadness, feelings of abandonment, betrayal and loss. Sweet Lights of the Sea the woman was a mess between her ears. One thing he did read just fine though was attraction, her eyes were roving over him raptly, something he’d seen before, he tended to make a strong first impression on people, stood out in a crowd.

She managed to keep positive thoughts, and was, on the surface, clinging to her happiness pretty deftly but it was all surface and fragile and thin and that wouldn’t do at all. If this beautiful creature was going to be in his guild, under his leadership, he couldn’t let this keep going. He’d need a way in to help her though.

He could work with basic attraction, Cristoff had already told him he’d claimed her as kin, felt drawn to her, had found her miserable and crying that morning and now he shared his younger brothers desire to find the roots of Lucys pain and soothe it all, make it better, see the beautiful young woman shine like he felt she was meant to.

“Laxus, good to see you again, Freed..Bixy!” He held his arms out and his younger brother dove right into them, hugging him hard but not managing to lift him off the ground.

“Kaleb, fuck it’s good to see you, to be here in White Sea…” His brothers voice cracked, this was a big thing for Bickslow, he’d been exiled, sent from Bosco never to return, that his father had finally gotten those ridiculous charges dropped and the exile overturned, his record cleared so he could live, work, in his home country again, in the guild that had rescued him when he was a child...some of the greatest legends of Boscan history had been White Sea mages, to be back...tears brightened his eyes and he barely kept them from falling.

He wasn’t just returning, his friends were here, well...not Evergreen, she had chosen to stay in Fiore...in love and he didn’t hold that against her, none of them did. But Laxus and Freed were here, and Lucy, he’d brought the light of Fairy Tail to White Sea because he and Laxus both felt like Lucys light would have gone out if they hadn’t. Well, Kaleb wouldn’t let that happen, he rarely took on “project” mages, leaving that to those with less time consuming positions in the guild, but for Lucy, he was going to take a personal interest in her, it was something he’d discussed with Laxus and Bickslow when they had called to tell him they were bringing her, he’d listened to their worries and vowed he’d help and make certain that coming to Bosco and joining his guild was going to help her, White Sea would make certain Lucys light shined bright again.

“Come on, all of you, there are a couple of other new mages I need to induct, we’ll get you all official and talk about where you want to be settled.” Kaleb said and led them through the hall. Lucy followed silently, walking just behind Kaleb and Bickslow, watching the way Kalebs floor length cloak moved, the seal of White sea bold across the back of it. 

Cristoff walked beside her not looking directly at her but noting how she watched Kaleb. It was a typical reaction to his older brother, Kaleb had that effect on most women, hell he had that effect on a lot of men too. Kaleb came from a mysterious past, found by their eldest brother Farron who had heard him crying softly for help, finally finding him shoved into the back of a heavily secured cage on a slave ship that had been bound for Joya. The paperwork with him had promised he would be stunning, tall and an excellent pleasure slave, he’d been meant to go to the top Battle Queen in Joya at the time as a gift. Where he had come from even he didn’t know, but he’d always been strong, magic flowed well through him and the immaculate light had deeply embraced him when he’d been inducted at 15 into the knights. His immersion in the light had caused him to change.

He had entered the chamber with dark brown hair and dark deep purple eyes, emerged from it with platinum blonde hair and pale lavender/gray eyes, his clan tattoos even turned white. So he stood out, had before his immersion and afterward, well, by the time he hit 20 Kaleb was 6’4”, enjoyed strength training, swimming and rode his Grassrunner every day he could so he was built, had a body that was as impressive as his face.

Cristoff had never been jealous or upset by it, he himself caught plenty of attention, and he knew sometimes Kaleb really didn’t want the attention he gathered. He was patient though, and had an inner strength that had stood up to all of White Sea leaning on him when he’d taken over the guild. His brothers had stood up with him through it all, except Bickslow, and that wasn’t Bickslows fault, he’d never wanted to be exiled, it hadn’t been his fault at all the Seith dominant guild had turned on and betrayed the crown and turned all Seith mages into criminals.

Their father had fought for all he was worth to protect Bickslow, to keep him in Bosco, but ultimately, they had been forced to smuggle him out of the country, Arman unable to be seen involved with the process lest he risk the rest of the family and at the time, Emzadi was struggling with the death of her first love, Xally was being fought over by a long lost cousin who insisted he should have been the one Xally was sent to when her parents had been killed and Farron was already having trouble with Princess Kurino having an unhealthy crush on him. Arman had been trapped and unable to see his son to safety personally. But, Bickslow had met Laxus, and once that friendship had happened, Bickslow was ok.

They followed Kaleb past the end of the bar into an elevator. Lucy watching Kaleb, and noting how many eyes turned with longing on the big blonde and they passed while Cristoff and Laxus both watched Lucy, noting for different reasons how many eyes fell on her and how, Laxus curling a lip at a few of them as they passed, Cristoff giving some warning looks that, because of his position in the guild, got immediate bowed heads.

One though had Cristoff veering off and waving at Kaleb to go on without him. Silver eyes met his with calm interest and a smile lifted full lips. Hestor Kedanza, one of two Celestial Spirit mages White Sea had among their ranks. He was 22, handsome, from an affluent family and charming, immensely so, to the point he had a little following of less powerful mages that all part of “Team Hestor”.

The elegant man smirked as Cristoff approached, long fingers brushing his silvery bangs back from his icey eyes. “If you’ve come to ask me to share pleasure I am saying yes.” Hestor said in a teasing tone. Cristoffs answering smirk had the silver eyes widening a bit as the big slayer leaned right over where Hestor was reclined on a chai, putting a hand down on the armrest of said chair and very much invading Hestors space.

“That would all depend on how well you plan to behave. That woman you were just eyeing? She’s Kalebs personal project Hestor, so any plans you’re forming in that all too sharp mind of yours? Get rid of them, you will not challenge a fellow member of this guild for keys, you will not trade or barter or allow her to give you any of her keys as a gift, is that clear?” Cristoff growled and Hestor smiled, though Cristoff could sense him faltering a bit, clearly he’d been making those plans, and Cristoff knew Hestor was like that, would befriend a mage he wanted something from. 

As soon as Kaleb had seen Hestor watching Lucy he’d prodded Cristoff, so here he was, nipping that threat in the bud. Hestor held several pretty dark keys, and while Dean Kaleperden had cleared him, assured them he was not a dark mage just held dark keys so gave off the auras of those spirits he held contracts with. Even so, Kaleb watched Hestor, and Cristoff had never trusted him.

“If it means I get to wrap my legs around you...even just get to suck what I’m sure is a glorious cock? I’ll be good. The delicate little flower can keep her zodiacs, they probably wouldn’t get along with the sisters anyway.” Hestor said in a sultry voice, leaning up and pressing his lips against Cristoffs and the Lunar slayer let him. Hestor wasn’t unattractive, quite the opposite really, in fact, were it not for the tinglings of darkness the man radiated because of his keys, Cristoff likely would have accepted one of his offers a while ago, Vander had, in fact Vander had played with Hestors whole group a couple of times laughing about playing with the darkside and admitting, Hestor was damned good in the sheets.

“I would rock your world Dragon.” Hestor purred into his ear before sitting back in his chair again and Cristoffs dragon snarled within him, his dark blue eyes narrowing, a not so friendly smile curling his lips.

“I’ll wreck yours if you don’t make that a promise.” He growled and Hestor pressed his lips together, narrowing his eyes. Even with Hestor, a promise made, because of his magic, was something he would abide by.

“Fine, I promise I will not take advantage of the delicate flower, I will not take her keys from her through any method, nor let her give me any. Happy?”

Cristoff smirked again, leaning in and pressing a hard kiss to the celestial mages mouth. 

“I’ll think about your offer.” Cristoff said and pushed off the chair,kicking the leg up and sending Hestor sprawling into the laps of his friends with a startled yelp as Cristoff spun on his heel, his cloak swirling dramatically as his long legs carried him swiftly to the elevator the others were standing waiting in.

He got a few curious looks and a grateful smile from Kaleb as he stepped into the elevator car.

They went up to the top and emerged into a decent sized well decorated lounge area, Kaleb crossed the hand knotted rug and the slender man at his side who Lucy had only just noticed hurried ahead to open the huge oak doors to a massive office. Two women looked up and bolted to their feet, eyes widening and turned reverent when they locked on Kaleb.

“Celisa, Thanda, thank you for waiting.” Kaleb said to them and they both bowed.

He stopped at his desk, picking up what was clearly the guild seal stamp. He smiled, “Celisa, Earth mage, come here. Where would you like your seal?” He asked her and Celisa opened her shirt without hesitation, pointing to the swell of her left breast and smiling invitingly at the tall Guildmaster.

Kaleb seemed entirely unaffected placing the stamp against her skin then as he pulled it away he bent and would have kissed her cheek but she turned into him and caught his mouth, kissing him pretty aggressively.

“The kiss is tradition, annnnd alot of the new members prefer it on the mouth. Boscan ya know?” Bickslow told her. Lucy nodded, wide eyed as the young woman tried to keep Kalebs kiss for as long as she could, pulling him better to her.

He did finally pull back though “Welcome to White Sea.” He said calmly.

“Master...I would be honored to...share pleasure with you…” She said not quietly at all. Kaleb tilted his head, his smile calm as he stood back to his full height. 

“I am usually very busy Celisa, but if you need attention, I can send a senior guild member with exceptional skills in whatever your preference is, just tell Thane.” He told her and she sighed but smiled up at him.

“But it’s possible?” She asked hopefully. 

He smiled “It’s possible, I am your guildmaster, it is my duty to see your needs met.” He replied and directed her to Thane who was standing with a packet.

“Thanda, Displacement mage, where would you like your seal?” He asked, the tall brunette was already lifting her skirt, revealing a black thong and pointing at her hip. Kaleb grasped the opposite hip to steady her and pressed the seal into her skin, Thanda didn’t wait, wrapped her arms around the tall mans neck and kissed him, moaning into his mouth and pressing herself into him.

Kaleb took the kiss, but pushed her back and stood away from her after a moment. 

“Welcome to White Sea Thanda, please see Thane for your housing and assessment assignments.” He said firmly, indicating Thane who had already ushered the first girl from the office and was waiting.

Once Thanda was out Kaleb turned to them.

“If you think you’re kissing me blondie, you are fucking nuts.” Laxus growled.

Kaleb smirked “Couldn’t handle me anyway Dreyar, Bixy, get your ass over here, and no, I am NOT putting the seal on your fucking tongue.”

Bickslow grinned, shedding his shirt and tapping his left pectoral muscle, Lucy blinked, she’d honestly not seen Bickslow shirtless before, he was usually in so much armor and layers of padded clothing… he was built, and had elegant tattoos running down his right side, wolves among runes and magic symbols. She knew they were clan tattoos, Bickslow was clan born.

Cristoff had taken a seat but when Kaleb pressed the seal into Bickslows pec the big slayer stood and lifted his older brother off his feet in a hug as soon as Kaleb pulled the stamp away.

“Fuck Cris! You monster, put me down!” He groaned and Cristoff grinned “Welcome home big brother.” The slayer laughed, kissing his brothers cheek before setting him down for Kaleb to grab. Kaleb kissed his forehead “Welcome BACK little brother.” He said. Bickslow grinned, shrugging his shirt back on and stepping aside to talk to Thane, looking over the lacrima tablet Thane held up.

When Kaleb turned back Freed stepped forward shoved his sleeve up and held out the same hand he’d had the Fairy Tail seal on. Kaleb smiled “Freed Justine, Rune Mage, fuck I’m glad to be getting you.”

He pressed the stamp to Freeds skin and Freed smirked “I want the damn kiss.” He said firmly and Kaleb grinned at him,leaning in and kissing him full on the mouth. Freed grabbed Kalebs hair and kissed the Guildmaster about as roughly as the first woman had, tilting his head into it before pulling back blushing but still smiling.

He released Kaleb and pulled his sleeve back down, adjusting his cuff so it didn’t cover his new guild seal. Kaleb chuckled smiling at the Rune mage. He now no longer wondered why Farron was so interested in the man.

Laxus yanked his shirt off and tapped the spot beside one swirl of his tattoo on the front of his shoulder “The Fairy Tail symbol is tattooed in place, ain't going anywhere, ever, but I want White Sea here.” He said, smiling and Kaleb nodded, pressing the stamp into Laxus’ skin. He kissed the mans forehead when Laxus tipped it toward him and chuckled at the action before shoving the Lightning slayer aside.

“Lucy, Celestial Mage.” He called and she nibbled her lower lip, she’d been thinking hard about this and lifted her shirt, pointing to the right side of her toned abdomen just above her hip.

Kaleb smiled at her, a hand sliding to her other side, long fingers gripping her to hold her still as he pressed the seal into her skin. She felt the tingle as the Fairy Tail seal faded and the tingling bite as the new seal set into her skin. It took all she had not to cry. She had to focus on something else, something easier to get lost in, and Kaleb was right there.

Tipping her head back she slid a hand up, not wanting to be grabby, but also determined to direct where she got her kiss, she wouldn’t be prudish, she intended to embrace this new life and this was the start of doing that. She was in a new country, new guild, she wanted this.

Her fingers sliding over his cheek she just angled him, didn’t pull and Kaleb came willingly, eyes narrowing when he realized what she wanted but his smile deepening before those full lips were on hers.

Sun warmed apples...Kaleb smelled like sun warmed apples, and tasted like them, his lips were warm, and felt so good on hers. He didn’t pull away at all when she moved her lips under his, slanted them, seeking more and he gave it, humming softly in approval and Lucys other hand came up on its own, sliding into his silky hair as the whole world sort of fell away and there was just her, just him, and this toe curling wonderful kiss.

She hadn’t been kissed much, a couple of times, awkward at best. This wasn’t awkward though, Kaleb wasn’t some flustered youth, he was a grown man, with experience far far beyond her own, and Gods he felt good, tasted and smelled good, his lips so warm and soft moving on her own.

No wonder those women hadn’t wanted to let go, she didn’t want to, but then, she wasn’t holding him in place, was she? Her hand was in his hair, his thick silky hair, it felt unbelievably soft between her fingers too, smelled of the sea and that spicy apples scent that she would probably forever associate with him now, like she associated the smell of things burning with Natsu and cake frosting with Erza.

She moved forward, just a step, into him, her hand not in his hair coming against warm skin, the firm muscle beneath flexing under her touch. She felt dizzy, like she was floating, and she didn’t want it to stop, no...he felt so good, made her blood flow faster, her heart race and heat to build low in her body, a gnawing ache eating at her the longer his mouth was moving on hers.

A wolf whistle and some snickering made her pull back...that and a need for air.

“Damn cosplayer...gonna proposition him too?” Bickslow snickered and Lucy narrowed her eyes on him.

“I might.” She said lifting her chin and almost squeaked when Kalebs hand on her side pulled her into his tall firm body abruptly.

I’d say yes… came his silken voice in her head, his eyes dancing with humor when her eyes widened.

He tapped his temple and she remembered You’re a mindbender… she thought clearly and he gave one nod and winked at her, bending and brushing a chaste kiss over her lips before stepping back from her.

I am indeed, and now I am your Guildmaster, here to assure you are kept safe, your needs are met and that if you have troubles, they are dealt with. My door is always open, you are Cristoffs kin, Bickslows friend, so you are special to me, don’t hesitate to ask anything you need of me. He told her.

He turned while the words flowed into her head and started talking to Laxus.

“So you would like to remain the Raijinshuu as a team, I can make sure it happens, but I need you all evaluated for ranking. I’ll be honest, Laxus you’ll go up against Cris and Emzadi to test, Cris will assign your rank because I can’t assess Dragon Slayer magic well. Bixy you I already know, I’ve worked with you enough recently enough I’m assigning you to s-class.. Freed, you’ll go to Pelerno, the Rune Mage evaluation is done at the knights Citadel for us and Lucy, I’ll be accompanying you to Academe Celestine for your evaluation, Dean Kalperna always does the rankings for Celestial magic users.” He was saying and Lucy blinked in amazement, her mouth curving into a smile.

“Really?” She could barely believe it, the place in Bosco she wanted to visit more than anything!

Kaleb smiled “Absolutely. The Dean does the evaluation with me present, you’ll be the third Celestial Spirit mage in White Sea and I enjoy the visits in Cellis, it’s like a little vacation for me.” He admitted and Lucy grinned, loving the idea of providing her new Guildaster with something while she got to visit the Academe.

“So...when do we leave?” She asked and he grinned at her.

Love your enthusiasm.. Came into her head even as he spoke “Next week, so you’ll only get a couple of days to get acquainted with whichever location you want to settle in, have you all decided on that?” He asked looking at Laxus.

The Lightning Slayer nodded “We have, we’re going to settle in White Sea proper.” He answered firmly. Freed looked a bit unhappy at that, which wasn’t surprising since Farron lived in Pelerno and settling there would have kept him close to that budding romance.

Bickslow elbowed the Rune Mage “Make friends with Cris,or any of the teleportation mages Freed, you’ll be back in my big brothers arms before you know it.” He said encouragingly.

Freed smiled faintly “There are quite a few aren’t there?” He asked. Kaleb smiled at him “Thane here is one, and I of course am usually at White Sea so, so is Thane, he can always take you to Pelerno and collect you during downtime between jobs once you’ve moved into your housing in White Sea.” Nodding toward his aid who gave Freed a cool smile.

“I would be happy to help you Freed.” Thane said and Freed was smiling brightly then, Laxus glowering at the others.

Lucy patted the lightning slayers arm. “ It’s ok Sparky, Freed will always love you.” She said with a grin and Laxus narrowed electric blue eyes on her, his glower not reaching them. 

“Stow it blondie. If you’re done sucking your new Masters face can we get a move on? I was hoping to check out the gym and maybe sign up for a good sparring session, maybe even uh...visit the baths...so we need quarters here until we get our levels assigned right?” He asked impatiently and Kaleb raised a brow at him.

“Yes, Cris, I’ll leave Laxus to you, Thane, please see to it Freed gets to the Citadel and Lucy, you’re with me and Bix.” Kaleb said, heading across the room to a bookcase that, with a wave of his hand slid to the side revealing another elevator.

“So, I would assign you apartments here but you wont be staying, so I think it best you either stay with me or stay at Vanders, he has a Penthouse just at the end of the block across the street from the guild.” Kaleb was saying as he hit a button on the elevators panel.

“Much as I adore my baby brother, I happen to know the Guildmaster suite here is fucking amazing so I’ll be staying with you big brother.” Bickslow said winking and nodding at Lucy who smiled at him.

“Guess I will too...since I haven’t actually met Vander yet.” She admitted. 

“You will soon enough I promise.” Kaleb said with a chuckle. Bickslow snickered, giving Lucy a bright smile.

“Vander is...well...Vander Cosplayer. He’s fun, smart, powerful, and wicked on my own level.” Bickslow said with a wink and Lucy giggled shaking her head.

“I can’t imagine anyone wicked on your level Bix.” She said and Bickslow grinned, putting an arm around her shoulders and looking at his older brother.

“See? Told ya she was smart.” He said proudly.

“The fact she’s never slept with you pretty much made that fact clear to me Bixy.” Kaleb said evenly and Lucy snorted, a laugh bubbling out of her for the first time in days.

Bickslow rolled his eyes “Nobody’s perfect.” He said.

The doors opened and Kaleb stepped out into a huge room with white marble floors and pillars, plush fur rugs and walls enchanted to be clear giving them an incredible view of the city of Pelerno.

“The Guildmaster suite, see what I was sayin Cosplayer?” Bickslow chuckled at Lucys awestruck face.

“All of this is yours?” She asked Kaleb in amazement. Kaleb shrugged, unclipping his cloak and tossing it over a chaise lounge. 

“Pretty much, i didn’t design it, though I did have the walls enchanted to enhance the views, there’s a nice terrace over there, it’s got five bedrooms so is smaller than the main Halls Master Quarters in White Sea, I like the hot tub there, but this one has a very nice bath. And the green mages I have here keep bioluminescent flowers around so it’s always well lit.” He said, reaching out to run a finger gently over a large gorgeous opalescent rose.

Lucy drew in a breath moving to it and staring in amazement seeing the light shining from it as bright as a lacrima. It smelled like a rose with just a hint of cinnamon. “So beautiful.” She breathed. “Do they keep them around the baths too? Gods I’d love a nice soak.”

Kaleb smiled “They do, it’s the only lighting for the bath up here in fact, the windows and the flowers. These are my favorite, they’re called Cellestine Roses, they grow wild in Cellis around the Academe there and of course all over the Grass Sea, the only known bioluminescent roses.” He said fondly. “My green mages here found out I favor them so they make sure there are always alot of them throughout the suite and on the grounds.”

“I’ve always been fondest of Stargazer Lillies but...I’ve never seen these before, didn’t even know they existed.” Lucy said softly. Tiny bits of pink, purple and gold glittered along the edges of the petals that were a gorgeous ivory color.

“Stargazers grow all over the Sea, there are some over there.” Kaleb said gesturing toward another small table that held a large vase filled with the beautiful flowers. Lucy gasped and went to them, they were HUGE, twice the size of any she’d ever seen.

“I’ll make sure you have some in your room. We might be here a couple of days waiting for approval from the Academe for your evaluation. Bix did you want to wait on them to get their evals done or go on ahead to White Sea and get settled into your apartment?” Kaleb asked then and Lucy was reminded she wasn’t alone with her Guildmaster.

“I’ll stay, I wanna cheer em on and be here for the high fives after they get their ranks ya know?” Bickslow replied. Kaleb nodded “Well, you can wait for Laxus and Freed, but Lucy and I will probably be a while in Cellis, the Dean isn’t fast with his evaluations and has always demanded I remain with the mage I bring to him, usually so I can decurse whatever keys or items his researchers have brought in most recently. You can bet you’ll get called from time to time, he’s going to LOVE hearing I have a Seith mage now.” Kaleb chuckled.

Bickslow rolled his eyes, superstitions and worries about ghosts and spirits were a common thing in Bosco, it was why Seith Magic had grown so well in the country for so long. Until the dark guild full of Seiths had ruined everything for Seith mages.

“You’ll have that room over there.” Kaleb nodded toward a door and Bickslow smiled, shouldering his bag.

“Thanks, I’ll change into some trunks and then I’m hitting that bath you have up here.” He said.

Kaleb frowned “You don’t wear clothes into a hot bath Bix...do you?” He asked frowning slightly.

Bickslow looked at Lucy. She drew a breath “It’s ok Bix, we’re in Bosco, I don’t expect you to act Fioran here, even in private, I’m a big girl, and it’s not like I haven’t been on a team with Gray long enough to be immune.” She chuckled.

Bickslow grinned “Well, Grays a cute little boy but I’m a little more grown.” Bickslow cackled and Lucy rolled her eyes looking at Kaleb.

“Which room is mine Master?” She asked.

He smiled nodding toward the door by the lilies “You can take that one, I’ll make sure Thane and Cristoff know where to direct Freed and Laxus when they’re ready. If you’d all like, we can have lunch on the terrace then relax in the baths for a while before going down for your tour of the facilities.” He offered and Bickslow nodded 

“Yeah lunch sounds great, I’ll just go put my stuff down and meet you out there.” He said, turning and heading into his room. Kaleb remained leaning on the table with the roses.

“Go on and get settled, I’ll order up our lunch and meet you on the terrace.” He said and Lucy smiled suddenly feeling shy in the large room alone with him. She turned and went into the room, gasping as her eyes moved over it all. It was bigger than the room she’d had at the estate, with it’s own private bathroom. The bed was made up with soft slate gray bedding and an abundance of pillows and there were soft fur rugs covering the marble floors. She had a huge window across from the bed that looked out over the street they had come in on and she could even see the Grass Sea between the buildings.

She summoned Virgo and the maid bowed before her “Punishment princess?” She asked and Lucy smiled this time. 

“Not today Virgo, but I’d like some of my clothes hung, Pull out that Cream colored dress, I think I’ll wear it for lunch and the tour and all.” Virgo nodded and vanished returning with an armload of clothes and she and Lucy started sorting through them, hanging some, puting the others into a drawer she picked out. She was only here for a couple of days but she might as well enjoy it. 

A short time later she walked out onto a grand terrace and wondered with a wry smile if she could faint from how many times she kept gasping in amazement at things. There was a decent sized table already set for lunch and a cart loaded with food waiting. At the rail, leaning on it, was Kaleb and in spite of the incredible view of the guilds gardens and practice rings he was the most breathtaking thing there.

Bickslow had joked about his brothers looks, even Laxus had chuckled about it.

“First time I met Kaleb I was sure he had some sort of fucking enchantments on him, guys the prettiest man I’ve ever laid eyes on. Fucker works out too, endlessly challenging me on weights, I stay a set or two ahead of him still.” Laxus had smirked.

She drew a breath walking over to him since nobody else was there yet and standing beside him looking out over the gardens. Melancholy washed over her at the thought Levy would love to sit under the blossoming trees and read and how much Gray would have enjoyed the spacious practice areas where he could have really opened up with some of his ranged attacks.  
Kaleb felt it, he’d caught every thought that crossed her mind, including the more wicked ones about how maybe he’d notice how nicely her cream colored dress hugged her upper body and maybe she could catch him staring at her like he’d caught her staring before.

Now though her thoughts were deeper, tapping into the sorrow inside of her even though she was valiantly trying not to think about it, was trying to just enjoy the beautiful view and the soft breeze carrying the scent of the Grass Sea to them.

She was so grateful Bickslow and Laxus had found her, so hopeful that this place, all of these changes would sweep away her sadness and the feelings of abandonment she was struggling with.

“It will help, being here, moving on with your life. You’ll need to let go, but you’re trying too hard to force yourself to be happy Lucy.” Kaleb said suddenly and she gasped softly, head jerking to look at him in surprise and he smiled gently at her, tapping his temple again. 

She rolled her eyes. “That is such an invasion of privacy.” She said with a hint of irritation in her voice.

“If you were saying it all out loud you wouldn’t think so, when you let your thoughts wash out until they almost do spill from your lips? You may as well be speaking them, I’m not the only one who can hear Lucy, I’ve got telepaths in this guild, Dreamweavers, Memory mages. It isn’t a poor reflection on you that you don’t pay attention to your thoughts, most people don’t, however, you’ll be stronger, better off if we start teaching you how to do that.” He said gently and she sighed, he was right.

“I usually am.” He said with a smirk and she glared at him.

“Arrogant much?” She laughed and he gave her a look of mock offense.

“It isn’t arrogance if it’s fact.” He said and she huffed but there was no ire in it.

“You look beautiful by the way, it’s a lovely dress. You should visit the fashion district, it’s only two blocks down to the south of the guild. Boscan silk, specifically the Seaweave? It has faint bioluminescent qualities because the silkworms feed on the Sea plants, it’s the softest and strongest of the silks in Earthland and, a dress like that in Seaweave silk? You would look like a Goddess.” He said and Lucy blushed but frowned knowing just what thoughts he’d overheard.

He smirked and leaned toward her, the mischief and amusement in those lavender eyes nearly taking her breath away again. “I did in fact overhear those, and I wanted you to know, I did notice how nicely that dress hugs that beautiful body of yours. You’re in Bosco Lucy, the people here will notice and more than that? They will acknowledge attraction and appreciation for beauty in all its forms. You, are a beautiful woman, you’re going to get acknowledged as such, invited to share pleasure.” He told her and she drew a breath, flushing over all the compliments.

“I...I’m not ready to visit any privacy booths.” She said.

“And Kaleb had better not be trying to get you into one.” A deep voice snapped and both mages at the terrace railing looked back to see Laxus lumbering onto the terrace with Cristoff.

“I wasn’t, just letting Lucy know that others will be asking her, especially when she looks as lovely as she does right now.” Kaleb said smoothly, pushing off the rail and heading to the table as Freed and Bickslow both came out onto the terrace.

“Lets eat, I’m starving for some good Boscan food and can’t wait to get into a Seabath!” Bickslow proclaimed enthusiastically, his babies swirling around singing *Bath time! *soakin!

Kaleb smiled as Pipi decided to land on his shoulder and push through his hair, the mindbender totally at ease with the little totem, reaching up to carefully brush his hair out of the little souls way so it could settle and smiling at it, clearly having some sort of communication with it they couldn’t hear.

“She is so happy to see you again big bro.” Bickslow said taking a seat beside his brother and Kaleb smiled at him, fingers stroking over the little totem affectionately. 

“Pipis my little lady.” Kaleb said turning to kiss the totem and Lucy giggled as the totem shook with glee.

“Pipi has a thing for Kaleb.” Bickslow grinned at Lucy 

“She has good taste.” Kaleb responded, helping himself to some wine while everyone started digging into the dishes on the cart.

Lucy sighed, the breeze was gentle and fragrant, the food was delicious, everyone was smiling and chatting, Freed telling them about his testing schedule at the Citadel the following day and how Bickslows Uncle Tesso was going to get him a pass to enjoy the library there afterward. Laxus slapped Cristoff on the back grinning about how he planned to set him and Emi on their asses.

Cristoff didn’t look concerned, which Lucy loved seeing, Laxus had always intimidated everyone in Fairy Tail, it was nice seeing him among people who could match and possibly even surpass him in strength and magical power.

Bickslow practically radiated happiness too, the Seith clearly overjoyed to be back home and with his family again. She couldn’t help but feel it and share the smiles and laughter. This was going to be her new life, her fresh start, and she was unsure, but she wasn’t afraid, the little glimmer of hope inside of her was getting stronger….


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, minor changes, character building, depth, background building. Bigger changes will come in later chapters.

Lucy leaned on the railing of the hovership, looking out over the bioluminescent Sea that stretched as far as the eye could see in every direction. The sun had just set, the sea flaring all of it’s gorgeous colors and Lucy was absolutely in love with it. Leaning on the rail at the front of the small ship that was carrying her and her new Guildmaster toward the town of Cellis and the Academe Celestine, she was unable to tear her eyes from the beauty all around her.

The heady smell of the Sea, lush with floral and spice scents, the colors, the plants, the birds and exotic creatures that moved out of the boats path as it flew, all of it had Lucys eyes wide, a faint smile on her face as she tried to take it all in, let it imprint on her minds eye so she would never forget it.

To think her mother had done this, had travelled this way out to this school when she was a girl. No wonder she’d been so positive whenever the subject of Bosca had come up, it was so beautiful and so far, Lucy was just...amazed by how seriously they took their mages, their whole magic community was just integrated, accepted, embraced. They weren’t treated like oddities or unusual like they often were in Fiore and the opportunities for education? It seemed only the sky was the limit, and to her? That fit just fine.

A short distance away her new guildmaster watched her, gently navigating her elated thoughts. He was endlessly impressed by Lucy, in the couple of days he’d now spent in her company she had proven an endless fountain of brilliant thoughts, observations, calculations, her mind worked on multiple levels at once though right now, it was wholly focused on the beauty of the Sea before her. Her ability to leave her stress, worries, sadness and immerse herself in something she appreciated...that impressed him almost more than anything else, it was a way of thinking, of having hope and faith in the world that very few people had.

It gave him a chance to invade her privacy a little too and see if he could navigate in and pinpoint just where the sadness, the worst of it, was coming from. His magic made him uniquely well equipped for his position, his people couldn’t lie to him, couldn’t hide things from him, he always got to the truth, always found the roots of problems so they could be fixed.

Now that Lucy was officially his mage under his guidance and protection, he meant to see her free of the things holding her back.

He knew grief when he saw it, depression, it was often hidden under smiles and forced happy thoughts. Lucy chose to immerse herself in positive things, try to stay focused on them while she held her pain inside. 

It was a brave thing to do, but as a mage, foolhardy. Dark mages became dark because they did things like that, held in too much darkness trying to smother it with light. Light didn’t work that way, light didn’t cover things, it revealed them, laid them bare. People who thought they could hide darkness with light only layered their problems and made them harder to handle..

He saw a beautiful truly engaging woman buried among the sadness, grief and pain. He just had to get Lucy to stop shoving the misery aside, bring it out, pull it to the surface and cleanse it away. There were many ways to do that, the easiest of which of course being intimacy, it was why the Boscan government long ago had embraced their beliefs that the light revealed all, so, hiding something as basic, primal and powerful as sadness, pain...it was dangerous, like trying to deny and suppress sex drive was just borderline insanity. 

Bosco had specialized people who handled mages, his own brand of mind magic was...unique, his father had called it “Mindbending” when he was still young and so far as anyone knew, he was the only one out there that could do the things he could do. Normal mind magic was telepathy, some basic memory work that faded or vanished if someone learned the spells had been done. He’d met a member of the Rune Knights in Fiore, Doranbolt who practiced it along with direct line teleportation, and he was a strong mage, but Kaleb could still unravel that magic like loosely tied threads. 

His own? It didn’t matter if someone knew he’d done things to them, when he removed memories they stayed gone, when he altered them, they remained altered and his telepathy was off scale, he had maintained his “Family Link” since he was fucking 11 years old and could hold it even when asleep, it was a steady drain on him, had helped him build his magic refill rates, expand his containers, strengthen his magic pathways through his body.

Still, his magic was completely unique in all he could do with it, generating fields of magic power, telekenetics, he could ball his magic power, crush things with it, link hundreds of people all together and hit them all at once with attacks...it was how he’d learned how deadly his magic could really be a few years back, when the clan wars had happened...over 700 people dead because he’d lashed out when clansmen had been about to kill his brother…

He’d gotten help himself back then, still occasionally spoke with the counsellor his father had sent him to. People in Bosco didn’t bottle things up, didn’t hide from them deny them or pretend they didn’t exist, they embraced all of who they were, good and bad. It was part of what Sudehpah training when they were children becoming young adults was all about.

Fiore seemed to almost...crush their children, hide things, too much was “proper or else” sexuality was hidden in shadows and not spoken about, peoples preferences were never even alluded to and in some cases, if a man preferred male companions in bed, or a female preferred females...they were just shunned, in some cases...beaten and even killed as if they were deviants. Bosco just...didn’t even think that way...

Instead, it was brought up, kept open, free, honest and all of it’s forms were embraced, pleasure was pleasure. Sharing it was expected, it was healthy, in the throws of pleasure a person could purge negativity, release tension, sate their body so it relaxed and they could breathe, think, rest and find better clarity. Repressing passion, making sex into something hidden and “dirty” was something only fools embraced. Bosco had realized it long ago, after a war caused by such things had left their people scattered. 

He thanked the Gods often he was Boscan, raised in a loving home by a brilliant, loving father who had taught him to embrace things, to feel, to be true to himself, honest and honorable. So many in this world never got that chance. Lucy wanted it, wanted that freedom, to be happy, to be herself, to feel free, but she’d been hurt so much trying to stretch her arms around the world around her, she had started retreating into herself out of self preservation.

An intimate relationship with someone she could trust, someone who would not hurt her, would do her tremendous good. He wasn’t sure if that needed to just be a simple physical affair or if romance would work better, he needed to see how she reacted to other people more before he’d know that, but already his mind was working through lists of mages he might put into her path, that could give her what she needed to relax and let herself embrace this new life, to let go of all the sadness she was holding onto so tightly.

He wasn’t really a matchmaker, though he’d put quite a few couples together, it was a complex thing, the puzzles that were people minds and hearts, finding others that fit into them right was a challenge he sometimes took on. Farron enjoyed helping him do it too, so far the only person they had no success in pairing up to date was their own father, and neither he nor Farron were anywhere near ready to give up on that challenge.

Arman still went to the Monarch club in Pelerno a couple times a week. He’d purchased half ownership of it and enjoyed the anonymous protection the ornate masks and such provided. It allowed their father to enjoy his tastes and get release on levels he couldn’t just at a bath house...their fathers elevated and well practiced skill in those areas added to how hard it was to find a woman or man at his damned level too. Rowan adored the Monarch club, and as skilled as he was? The one time Arman had taken the green mage, Rowan had been reduced to mush, he was now in awe of their father and refused to say why.

“I’ll reach his level one day, so help me Gods, I’ll get there.” Was all he’d say.

Kaleb leaned against the rail to Lucys left behind her, breathing in the scents of the sea, letting the lights wash over him, and carefully moving through Lucys mind. He tread lightly, not wanting to disturb her peaceful and content enjoyment of the view, also not wanting to clue her in to his invasion. She held her mother is high regard, missed her still.

He understood it, though he had never met Ganier Pradesh, just Farron and his fathers memories were enough to make him wish he had, wish for a mother he’d never known who hadn’t given birth to him. He had barely any memory at all of his real mother either, faint faint memories even he had trouble reaching of a woman with deep dark hair and near black green eyes, a father who...looked like he had before his emersion in immaculate light, with dark chocolate colored hair and deep dark purple eyes. Big, powerfully built and so very in love with his mother.

Lucy stood up straight and he had to back out fast, smiling faintly when he realized she was thinking of him, wondering where he was and how long she’d been staring at the sea.

Not long, enjoy it, it’s a beauty unlike any other on this world, and I’ve travelled a good bit having two Ambassadors in the family, I can say that with some confidence. The Grass Sea is why all Boscans appreciate rare beauty, we know the heart of our country is such a thing. Rare beauty is to be sought, appreciated and protected. He told her.

She sucked in a breath and turned, eyes finding him,the lights from the sea danced over the white he always wore and his silvery blonde hair that was pushed into motion by the steady breeze off the sea.

She was struck again by how ethereal he looked, masculine beauty had a definition and it’s name was Kaleb Pradesh.

He smiled raising both brows at her and she wanted to smack her own head.

No need for violence. Just remember, surface thoughts, the sudden things that fly through your head are like spoken words to me. And it’s Kaleb Suraday Pradesh, if I’m to embody something my full name should be used. He mentally chuckled and Lucy sighed, smiling at him.

“Suraday? I’ve never heard that one before.” She said out loud, wanting to keep her wayward thoughts out of conversation.

Kaleb smiled knowingly “There is a holiday here, it celebrates the brilliance and art of thought. When my father found me as a child he learned immediately what kind of magic I had. Kinsura Day he always said was my holiday, and he even put it into what he named me.”

Lucys eyes widened, warmed. “That’s...beautiful.” She said softly. She had learned from Bickslow most of his siblings and the seith mage himself had been adopted by Arman. Only Farron was his actual son by birth. Kaleb was the second oldest of the family, and Bickslow had said, he owed his life to him.

“He found me...when I was a little boy a dark guild killed my family and threw me into a cell, to this day I don’t know why they tossed me in there beyond it had something to do with my magic, I just know they steadily killed the other prisoners around me, or they died of starvation or illness. I couldn’t really even lift my head anymore when I heard this silky voice in my head calling to me, asking where I was. I didn’t know it but the voice was Kaleb, he’d sensed I was down there and dying and came running down to save me, he was all of 7 and I was 6 and the guard with him wanted to leave me to die because he saw this…” Bickslow pointed to the figure on his face.

“Kaleb stood between me and that guard and kept him from hurting me until Dad reached us. Then I get picked up by this man in this amazing silk suit and he doesn’t even care i’m all filthy and boney and dying, he just...held me, and the whole time Kaleb was telling me it was his Dad and that he could be my Dad too I just had to live, survive. I wanted it, I wanted a Dad again, a family, I wanted to live, so I fought, and I lived, and my Dad adopted me and it was because Kaleb found me, if not for him...I would have died in that cell…”

Lucy had been in the Seiths arms in an instant, hugging him, telling him she was so glad he’d fought and lived because he was precious to her.

Kaleb was looking away out over the sea and she bit her lip.

“Wayward thoughts are kind of my thing.” Lucy admitted.

He smiled, looking at her “I haven’t thought about that day in a long time...I didn’t know Bix remembered it so well, kind of hoped he didn’t...he was so far gone when Dad carried him out of there… Bixy has a mind much like yours...active, agile, brilliant, there was no way I could miss him, even there he shined like a star and I had to find him.” Kaleb said.

Lucy held on to the rail to keep from going over to him, her impulse was always to touch, to hug, she was just a very tactile person.

“I’m so glad you did...he’s a good friend, a great person.” She said firmly. 

Kaleb smiled, eyes back on her. “He is also likely to be as much of a pain in my ass as my baby brother with his pranks and mischief, Gods you know he once glued my hair to my pillow?” He groaned and Lucy laughed, a light musical sound.

“He mentioned that as one of the reasons he won’t call you “Master”” She chuckled and Kaleb rolled his eyes, bracing his arms on the rail and leaning back against it. 

“I shouldn’t be surprised, but he will, he’ll call me “Master” at some point even if I have to control his damn brain and force him to.” He vowed.

“Your family is amazing, I adore your father, Arman is one of the sweetest men I’ve ever met.” She declared and kaleb smiled again.

“He is, very much so. But Cristoff tells me you’re part of the family now, he already claimed you as kin, rare for him...he’s very very choosy about who he bestows that on. Until you, it was only his siblings, Father, Laxus, Evergreen and Freed.” Kaleb told her.

“I was surprised, I mean, the poor guy came out to bring me a smoothie and I ended up crying all over him, most people would have run away from a sobbing woman.” She said ruefully. It was the truth though, Cristoffs reaction had been the total opposite of what she knew most men would do, even Gray and Natsu would recoil when she got weepy, both more prone to go looking for who they needed to beat up for making her cry than staying to hold her and listen to her rant.

“Cristoff is like that, always has been, his Dragon chose him for it, felt the depth of his love for others even when he was still a tiny child,that, and Nurem thought he had cool eyes.” He chuckled.

Lucy smiled “He DOES, like the sky at night, I’ve never seen dark blue eyes like his. He makes me feel...safe...you do too Master.” She admitted and Kaleb looked out over the Sea again, his smile soft.

“You're his kin now, Cristoff will watch out for you, never abandon you, it’s what being Kin to a Dragon Slayer means. Laxus has claimed you too, did you know that? He’s a little unsure as to whether or not he did but, I can sense those kinds of connections. So that’s two Dragon Slayers who have claimed you, very uncommon.” He said, and Lucy blinked a little wide eyed at that, shaking her head.

“He has, before you came here it seems, he knew you were suffering in Magnolia and sought you out with Bickslow, you may not have known it, but you have a great friend in him as well.” Kaleb told her.

She frowned, if that were all true, if being kin meant the slayer didn’t abandon you, then why had Natsu left her? Why had Gajeel? She couldn’t understand it, Natsu was irresponsible, immature and absent minded, though his abandonment hurt her more than Gajeels by far, still, Gajeels hurt because he’d taken Levy with him.

Kaleb skimmed through all of Lucys sudden unhappy thoughts and pushed off the rail, moving to her and lifting her chin, startled at his sudden touch she looked up at him. His gaze was firm, warm.

“I can’t speak for Natsu, though with what I know of him...well, it doesn’t surprise me, if anything you expecting more surprises me with him. The other slayer? If your friend Levy was precious to him, and there was sadness and misery all around, he likely focused on her, especially if that strong feeling was related to her being a potential mate for him. His instinct to protect and comfort a potential mate would far override that to look after kin. After all your guild went through it’s very likely he just didn’t realize you were hurting so much because he was hurting too and could only get past his own pain for your friend.” Kaleb said. 

He’d paid attention to Nurem, had gotten to sit and talk with the ancient Dragon Queen many times over the years she lived on their property. He believed firmly he was as strong a mindbender as he’d become because much of his exercises, had come from Nurem and she had been one of his sparring partners too, it was no small thing trying to get into an ancient dragons mind. Those years had made him strong, quick, ingenius because he’d had to be, Nurem wasn’t always kind about failures or mistakes, some errors she made you pay for, even if you were only a child.

Lucy had to look away, if she kept meeting Kalebs mesmerizing eyes she’d do something embarrassing and she knew it. Already she’d found herself daydreaming about him, not JUST him, Cristoff, Vander...Gods, Bickslows brothers were just...Cana wouldn’t have been good around them, not at all.

So she looked down, unable to hold Kalebs gaze and struggling to keep her thoughts away from those daydreams. The strong desire to just lean up and kiss his full lips was unlike her but he had this indescribable draw. Two days living in the Guildmasters suite, watching him come and go, sharing meals with him and the others. She’d come out of her room, one evening and tiptoed to the bath, hoping to get some time alone in the soothing waters and found him there, stretched out in one of the reclined seats beneath the water, his platinum hair spilled over the edge of the walkway behind him, eyes closed and she’d been unable to turn away, her eyes running down his naked body. 

She knew had he seen her he wouldn’t have been upset or embarrassed by her entrance, he’d likely have invited her to join him in the water, she understood Boscans lacked that sort of modesty and shyness, none of them were ashamed or unhappy with their bodies, they were raised in a society that simply didn’t put emphasis on size,shape, or any of that, they found beauty in other things. 

She’d once called Bickslow out on that when he’d reminded her he was Boscan and didn’t care, he’d said Risley from Mermaid Heel was sexy and she’d doubted he meant it. He’d insisted he had, that her spitfire attitude and confidence was attractive.

“If you care so little about the shape of a body why do you work out like you do then?” She demanded and Bickslow had frowned at her.

“Because a physically strong body can handle magic better Cosplayer, and I need to stay agile, flexible and fast because I fly on the babies and do a lot of ranged fighting. I have brothers who can bench as much as Laxus and none of them do it for how it makes them look, they do it to enhance their magic, so they’re stronger. The whole cosmetic beauty is all that matters thing? Yeah...that’s Fioran, Stellan, Sevenese and Pergrandian thinking, but not Boscan. In Bosco they seek rare beauty, and the rarest kinds are usually not visible.” He’d replied.

It was the last time Lucy ever thought the Seith was just a goofball pervert and realized the man had real depth to him.

Knowing it though she’d still been unable to let Kaleb know she had come in and found him in the bath, there was no way she could share the space with a naked man, and she knew perfectly well she needed to get over that, she was in Bosco, was in a Boscan guild, soon, because of joining White Sea, she would gain citizenship in Bosco, Thane had already had her sign her papers applying for it.

But she, Lucy, as she was right now, knew knowing wasn’t going to prevent her from blushing redder than a tomato or stammering or, and she KNEW she would, staring at his cock, because damn if her eyes didn’t go right down that gorgeous body to where that cut “V’ led and lock right on it.

Because she had looked down, she didn’t see Kaleb losing his composure as her thoughts ran rampant. He honestly hadn’t known she’d walked in on him the last night they were at the Guild in Pelerno, he’d fallen asleep in the bath, he did that now and then, it was why Thane always checked on him before going to bed himself, to make sure Kaleb didn’t accidentally spend the night sleeping in the bath and drown himself or something.

He valiantly tried not to laugh as Lucy imagined herself in the main bathhouse of the guild hall staring at mens dicks while she introduced herself and tripping and falling into the water and killing herself cracking her head on the ledge or something because of her insane eye fixation caused by, well, never seeing very many naked men.

She could count them on one hand, Gray, Natsu, Gregory who she shuddered remembering her drunken time with that one, and that was it, all the cocks she’d ever seen in her 21 years of life, 3. She figured that was why she couldn’t NOT look at them, they just fascinated her, how did men walk with them there? Gods how did they sit down with their balls there? She saw men in tight pants, Kaleb was wearing some right now and she could make out the outline of his “package” very nicely and wondered if it was uncomfortable having it so snugly contained in that white leather?

“No...not at all, I wear silk underwear, it breathes well.” He snickered, completely unable to contain his humor any longer and laughing out loud then.

Lucys eyes flew wide and she did in fact blush as red as a tomato.

Oh Gods, my new Guildmaster just caught me staring at his dick!! He can hear me! Fucking hell Lucy get a grip on your pervy brain!! She screamed at herself which just made Kaleb laugh harder.

“I...I am so sorry...Oh God...I’m just making it worse!” She stammered trying to look at the sky, the sea, anything, but him because every time she did her eyes shot right down his body to his crotch. It was totally unfair, the man was wearing tight white leather that hugged his body too well, she could even make out his well defined abs, the Adonis lines that cut in that V just led her right to it and he wasn’t small damn it! He filled the front of those tight pants! Gods no she was making it worse and worse, she wanted to crawl under a rock! Maybe if she flung herself off the ship the dip in the water below would wash her brain clean...

Kaleb had to grip the rail he was laughing so hard, and he really couldn’t remember the last time he had but he got himself under control fairly quickly, grinning at Lucy who had turned away from him and buried her face in her hands hiding from him.

Lucy, you really have nothing to be embarrassed about except maybe...being embarrassed in the first place. Gods you’re a healthy young woman, a mans body SHOULD draw your eye. You’ve not seen many, you will now and in time I’m sure you’ll adjust and not look twice, but for now? Stare all you want, Boscan men will only find it flattering, I know I do. He said right into her head, doubting with the blood rushing to her face she’d hear him otherwise.

They’ll think I want to have sex, that I’m a perv! She replied.

I do NOT think you’re a “perv” Lucy, nor do I think just because you like my body that you want to have sex with me….I only think that you want to have sex with me because you’ve daydreamed about it… He couldn’t resist, yes, he was her Guildmaster, and yes he should be respectful and ease his shy mages insecurities, but damn it, he was also a Pradesh, and messing with people was built into him too.

Lucy gasped and started to bolt but he caught her as soon as the idea formed in her head, grabbing her arm and pulling her back to wrap his arms around her.

“It’s fine, it’s all fine, stop worrying, stop being afraid and embarrassed.” It was a command, one he drove into her, used his magic to make his command happen inside her mind, he dulled her embarrassment, soothed her worry, swept aside the fear all as he spoke.

Lucy found herself meeting his humor filled eyes smiling then, a giggle escaping her as she saw it from his point of view, then she was leaning into him laughing so hard tears filled her eyes. Kaleb felt it then, when the humor lost ground, when the crying became an unintentional outlet for the pent up sadness that needed so badly to get out and he tightened his hold on her as the mirth gave way and Lucy cried, having no idea why she was crying but unable to stop herself.

The man holding her knew though, and Kaleb stroked her hair, held her firmly against his chest and let her cry until she subconsciously dammed up the whole thing again. He frowned slightly, not pleased that was her coping mechanism, to hide her pain, wall it up inside her, he’d have to talk with Bickslow, get him to have a deep look at his new Celestial Mages soul, he knew Celestial Spirit mages had bright souls, they had to in order to center the gates they opened to the spirit realm on themselves.

It would wait though, for now, he needed Lucy to be ok for her evaluations with Dean Kalperden at the Academe Celestine.

“You’re really ok with me perving out on you?” She demanded and Kaleb shrugged, smiling at her. 

“To me, it’s not perverted Lucy, it’s natural, I may order you to use the public baths every night until you’re over it.” He winked at her and she grinned.

“Ordered to enjoy hot baths? Best Guild master ever.” She declared and Kaleb loosened his hold on her, she was still shaky, emotionally raw, but he expected that and now...now he had his “in” with her. Humor, joking, kidding around with her, he didn’t do it with many of his mages usually, kept his handling of them strictly professional, he almost never accepted any of their invitations so he could maintain his distance and authority but Lucy was a special mage.

His brother Bickslow considered her a friend, Cristoff had claimed her as Kin, so had Laxus and apparently a third Dragon Slayer named Gajeel, he knew Dragon Souls were not easy to win over for that sort of thing, he himself was kin to three Dragon Slayers and a real Dragon Queen so he was familiar with it, knew what that special link magically felt like and how the formation of it changed the Dragon Slayers view of the person instantly once it fell into place. It had happened when Laxus had claimed his as Kin during his exile from Fairy Tail.

Lucy needed him, his attention, and a close relationship with him, she was hungry for that, needed to feel accepted, wanted, and protected, she needed to feel like White Sea, and him as it’s Guildmaster, would never cast her aside like Makerov had done to his mages.

Now, Kaleb, because he kept up a good relationship with Makerov, happened to know where the old Guildmaster was and why he had done what he did, he also knew it had been phenomenally hard for him to do, he’d broken down in tears when Kaleb had contacted him and told him his grandson, Bickslow, Freed and Lucy were safe in Bosco and now members of White Sea under Kalebs watch. 

He hadn’t been entirely kind at first when he’d told the man either, angry at the state Lucy and Laxus were both in because of Makerov abandoning them. Angry his own brother had called him and openly sobbed over the com about Fairy Tail falling apart and he and his team being too sick to do anything about it but watch it happen. His brother had almost died, Laxus had risked his life more than once, they had put everything out for Fairy Tail and the guild repaid them by kicking them to the curb. Lucy had sacrificed something huge, he still didn’t know what, Cristoff stubbornly wouldn’t tell him the details, just warned him she’d suffered a huge loss for the sake of her guild, and, like his own Grandsons sacrifices, Makarov had swept it all aside in favor of a mission others could have taken. Good reasons or not, he’d hurt all of them badly, possibly beyond repair, and Kaleb had been blunt.

“I don’t intend to give them back when you return.” He’d snapped. Makarov had sighed.

“I’d think less of you if you did. I know I have no right to ask, but, please, could you send me progress reports on them, all four of them...I don’t know if Fairy Tail will ever come back together again, but...I honestly do consider them like my children, I’ve had your brother since he was 15.” The wizard saint reminded him.

“I know that, which makes this harder to accept. I’ll keep you updated on one condition.” He said firmly. Makarov had quirked a brow.

“You will not ask them to rejoin Fairy Tail if you reform it, they are my mages now, White Sea doesn’t disband just because there’s a mission I have to go on, this guild has endured for centuries and will live on for centuries more, they deserve that stability, that certainty, they all need it and if I can mend what you have broken in them, I don’t want you tearing them apart again.” Kaleb had said flatly.

Makarov didn’t hesitate. “Fair deal, I can not promise their friends wont ask if the guild reforms, but I will say, I have no intention of putting it back together at this time, if it is reformed, I will not be the one who does it. I’m old Kaleb, old and tired, I’ve tried to retire for years. Fairy Tail was a beautiful thing, but...my children have scattered to the winds since Tartaros, I don’t believe they will ever come together again, I just want to know...my Grandson and his closest friends are ok…” He said quietly and kaleb had nodded.

“Then I’ll keep you informed on their progress, but Makarov? If you’re so old and tired, why do this? There are others who could have done what you’re doing, you weren’t the only one invited.” He said.

“No...but I’m the only one who was in a position to leave without suspicion...Fairy Tails disbandment made sense Kaleb, my strongest wizards vanished after the battle with Tartaros, too many of them gone for the guild to recover. I promise...I did not do this lightly nor on a whim.” Makarov said firmly.

“I can’t say I understand...you did something I would never consider. I am going to see my brother and his friends back to full strength, myself, my guild, my family, we’ll be there for them, help them heal, but make no mistake, the physical wounds of Tartaros aren’t the worst ones they’re dealing with Makarov, and once I heal those, I will protect them with all the power I have at my disposal from being subjected to that sort of thing again.” He knew better, it was a veiled threat and they both knew it, they both also knew, Kaleb meant every word and Makarov smiled.

“You have no idea how grateful I am you feel that way. I must be going, thank you for contacting me Master Kaleb.” He said and the com went dark.

Kaleb had Thane set up sending Makarov encrypted reports, nothing too detailed, just the basics, how Cristoff had cleared away their illness, healed their injuries fully, Freed and Laxus were both pending evaluations for level assignments and Lucy was going with him to the Academe Celestine for hers.

Lucy stepped out of his arms, wiping her tears away and turning toward the two lounges pushed together. She and Kaleb had to share the small area at the front of the small cargo ship. Liners weren’t allowed near Cellestine and airships never flew over it because of its proximity to the Stargazer mountains so the only way there was to book passage on one of the supply ships that made the trip out once a week from Pelerno. 

This one had no cabins, just a large cargo hold and the captains control room, where the captain slept on a cot. It did have a small cramped bathroom she was grateful of, but they’d had to agree to share the small area at the front of the ship under the upper control deck. Kaleb was unperturbed, he’d made the trip before a couple of years ago with another Celestial Spirit mage named Hestor who was living at White Sea proper. 

Lucy was hoping to meet the man, loving being in a guild that had other Celestial Spirit mages even if White Sea only had a total of three counting her.

She would have slept on a bed of nails for the chance to go to the Academe though, so she gratefully had accepted the conditions of their overnight trip.

Virgo appeared when summoned with a basket full of food and several fluffy blankets, happily setting up the makeshift bed while Lucy and Kaleb had a little picnic on the bow of the ship. 

“You make amazing stew Virgo.” Kaleb told the maid, who smiled faintly and bowed.

“Thank you Master Kaleb, Princess, if you’re both through I will happily clean up, your pajamas are laid out on you and the Masters bed.” She said and Lucy looked a little startled, realizing suddenly that of course, she was sharing the makeshift bed with her Guild Master. Glancing toward Kaleb though she forced herself not to freak out over it, this was not her Pervy old Guildmaster.

No, this is a super hot ultra sexy panty dropper you would just love to test out Canas claim sex wasn’t painful after the first time with….Her pervy brain responded.

Kaleb choked on his wine and Lucy slapped her hands over her face...Gods help her...she really...badly...needed to find a way to control her thoughts around him…

“Please don’t...I haven’t had this much fun in a while.” He chuckled, snatching up a napkin before Virgo could clear it away to wipe the wine off his white leather pants.

“I...yeah...I’m gonna be apologizing a lot...really…” She said out loud behind her hands.

Kaleb stood tapping one of her wrists to get her to remove her hands from her face so he could help her to her feet. The look he gave her wasn’t just humorous this time, there was heat in it.

“I meant what I said in my office when you joined my guild Lucy. For now though, get ready for bed, we should get all the sleep we can tonight, the Dean will want us to tour Cellis and the school grounds with him, tomorrow will be a busy day.” He said and she nodded, getting her pajamas off the foot of the bed and hurrying to the little bathroom.

Once she’d managed to use the tiny shower she dressed and was brushing out her damp hair trying to remember what he’d said in his office and then she remembered.

She’d thought something embarrassing, that he’d think she meant to ask him to have sex with her, and…. “I’d say yes…” had been his mental reply,smooth as silk in her mind. She had to splash cold water on her face to fight the blushing she was doing. 

Gods, one question and she could spend the night writhing all over that bed with her sexy new Guildmaster? The idea made her knees weak. She shook her head, splashing more water on her face. No...no...it was wrong, wasn’t it? She wasn’t sure, this was Bosco, not Fiore…

Now you’re getting it. No, it is not wrong, I would say yes, but not tonight, I meant what I said about needing rest and Lucy? If you ask and we share pleasure some time? You won’t sleep the night we do…. She felt her face flush all over again and whimpered. Well...shit...now her panties were ruined…

A rich laugh from outside carried in to her and Lucy closed her eyes, not sure which Gods she needed to pray to but all of them seemed to be throwing too much at her lately so she was just going to silence her pervy brain by going to sleep because damn it, she couldn’t seem to control it around Kaleb.

0-0-0-0-00-0-00-0-0-00-0-00-0


	4. Chapter 4

The town of Cellis was where the staff and some of the students who had family lived while attending the Academe Celestine. Everything in Cellis was in some way related to the school and the various forms of Celestial Magic taught and studied there.

Even in the bright morning sunlight, the influence of the night could be seen in the way the town was built of non reflective stone, street lamps were set low so as not to beam light upward and in any way inhibit the many telescopes all trained on the sky. Three observatories were placed on the mountain behind the school itself and could be seen jutting out from the mountainside as their ship came into the docks.

She could see lots of large balconies and terraces all over and every building had observation areas on their roofs...it made her heart absolutely soar with excitement.

Cellis was protected, the school had existed since before the Holy Wars, was well over 1000 years old and Cellis had withstood clan wars, attempted invasions and the revolutions Bosco had gone through until the country had finally adopted its current culture and laws. Nobody set foot on the shores, let alone the streets of Cellis unless they had been invited, the wards and protections of the school were legend, the Celestial Realms themselves aided it’s defense. She had always wanted to come here, and looking at it now as the hovership approached, took her breath away.

It took her mind nicely off of how she had woken up that morning too. Crawling into bed beside her still chuckling Guildmaster hadn’t been easy but she’d managed. Sleeping next to more than six feet of walking talking female fantasy come to life was another thing. She’d tried hovering at the far edge of the makeshift bed but had then succeeded in falling off said bed with a resounding thud and very undignified screech. Kaleb had appeared peering down at her from the bed with one of his elegant brows raised and clearly barely contained laughter quirking his full lips.

“I...well fuck...I just don’t know how to sleep next to you OK?” Lucy huffed and Kaleb laughed, helping her up but then yanking her down on the bed and settling her next to him.

“I’ll put you to sleep.” He said smiling and she’d barely gotten to frown at him before her mind clouded, all her racing thoughts stilled and she was out like a light. She’d slept soundly too, no crazy dreams or anything, the wonderful scent of the sea, the gentle tropical breeze as the ship sailed along and the sound of the sea beneath them all added up to a peaceful setting to sleep in. The lounge was even comfortable thanks to Virgo.

When she woke up though, she was using her new guildmaster as a pillow, had a hand buried in his silky hair, another resting on his thigh in a dangerously high position on that thigh with her cheek pressed against a heavy well defined and firm pectoral. Fortunately, she’d woken up before Kaleb had, and had carefully untangled herself...yeah, she’d been around her team way too much, she was too used to snuggling into her team mates at night…

Still, when she had sat up, looked down at the man sleeping beside her, she’d been taken aback by how young he looked when he was asleep, she knew only that he was older than Bickslow, younger than Farron and she knew Farron was...Gods...Farron was 27, Bickslow was 24 so Kaleb was right in there...plenty close enough to her own age and...already he held so much responsibility, had accomplished so much…

She knew he watched over his guild, he checked his lacrima tablet often and was always responding to messages, issuing orders, sending people here and there to make sure somebody got help with this or that.

He was shirtless, in some soft dove gray sleep pants, the blankets shoved mostly off during the night because the tropical weather was warm. He was just...so incredibly built, like Laxus and Gajeel and she wondered then if he was one of the brothers Bickslow had said once could lift as much weight as Laxus, who she knew benched over 900lbs now.

He was all silvers and golds, whites and masculine beauty, almost god-like with how each feature seemed to compliment all the others. She’d smiled faintly, unconsciously running her fingers through the ends of his hair where it was spread on the pillow and draped over a bare shoulder. Soft, like silk, shimmering platinum blonde with silvery white highlights.

Wonder if all his hair lightened… her pervy brain was active even this early and she was again grateful he was asleep. Shaking her head her hand reached almost on its own to push the blanket aside, his sleep pants hung how on his trim hips and a trail of trimmed platinum blonde hair ran from his navel down beneath the waist of the plants….

That answers that… She slid from the bed, shaking her head again, forcing her thoughts to clean up, she didn’t want him waking up to her having indecent thoughts about his body. She ran water over her hands and splashed her flushed face, grateful they were arriving in Cellis because another night and she damn well just might ask that fateful question of her seemingly willing guildmaster.

She’d gotten Virgo to supply some less racy clothes, and pulled on her favorite blue and white outfit, tying her hair into a ponytail before pulling on her boots, belt, keys and whip and leaving the little bathroom stuffing her pajamas into her little travel bag and emerging to find Kaleb up, standing leaning on the rail looking out over the sea toward the coastline that was fast approaching, his long hair free of any restraints and recently brushed out judging by the way it moved.

“You have no bag...I swear your hair is brushed out though, I saw you before you woke up, it was not perfect.” She accused and Kaleb smirked holding out his hand and a large suitcase appeared, flashing out like a requip spell.

“Exactly, requip magic. Something they’ll teach you while we’re here. You won’t be carrying your keys out in the open where they can be taken from you anymore.” He said firmly nodding toward her hip where her keyring hung and she grabbed it, beaming at him.

“I...I get lessons while I’m here?!” She asked and Kaleb smiled.

“Yes, of course, you don’t think your evaluation would take two weeks do you? The Dean is going to have you work with one of the senior professors here, they’ll teach you the fundamentals all Celestial Spirit mages learn here during their 10 day orientation, then the final days will be your evaluation for your level ranking in the guild.. Now, you’ll still be Raijinshuu, so on a team with likely at least 2 s-class mages, we’ll see how Freed does but i know Laxus was one in Fiore, Bickslow is S-class, so I’m betting Laxus at least will make rank, Freed might too and I’m hoping you will as well.” He said.

Lucy squealed with excitement, bouncing a little and squeezing her keys, feeling them warm in her hand, sharing her excitement. She’d have danced around too except Kaleb untied his sleep pants and let them drop to the deck while he reached to his case and started pulling out clothes, standing before her in the skimpiest underwear she’d ever seen on a man.

Was it...oh Gods, the man was in a silk..thong. Kaleb looked at her and she blushed and started to turn but found she couldn’t.

“Nope, I stopped you, you’ll start getting over the squeaky shy stuff now. You’re not allowed to look away. You will stand while I change. There were times in Fiore you saw your teammates because there was no way around it, well, all men and women will become as easy for you to deal with. You can’t be shying away from people at the Academe, you’re free to say no to propositions, free to not indulge in others, but you can insult people, hurt them, make them doubt themselves by acting like you’re horrified about looking at them and you WILL stop doing it.” He said firmly and she felt his hold on her release, her cheeks on fire.

“I..never thought of it that way.” She admitted,

“No, because you were raised where nudity is like some sort of sin, virginity is rather revoltingly linked to purity and given like some sort of twisted gift from controlling pompous men to other controlling pompous men. A man can sleep around all he wants, take mistresses and society laughs, old men can marry untouched little girls decades younger than them, can force sex on them, beat them, impregnate and even kill them by forcing them to bear children too young and that’s ok where you come from, but a woman who enjoys her body and indulges in it freely is seen as dirty, sex only for a woman, out of wedlock is a sin, for a man it's an achievement he’s patted on the back for. Here we grow up respecting each other, boys and girls are raised as equals to a point, but men are honestly raised to revere our women, respect them, honor them because they give us the chance to create life.” He said as he stripped down to nothing and then pulled on another silken bit of underclothing this time dark gray.

Gods his legs were just muscle...his ass...yep, eyes locked on target, Lucy couldn’t help herself and Kaleb stood for a few moments letting her stare before pulling on the barely there underwear he favored.

Soft pale gray slacks, followed by a silk suit coat like Farron had worn , a formal Boscan suit coat, single sleeved and open down the front to display clan tattoos. White boots that looked like they were made of butter soft leather.The gold choker he always wore with the crystal in the center sporting the seal of White Sea and then he pulled his hair up in a grey leather band and tied it back in a low loose tail before turning back toward her and sliding a thick gold band up his arm that locked in place above his thickly muscled bicep.

“Lucy, when you turn away from people like that it’s insulting, childish, and doesn’t reflect well on you, so, work on it. I know…” He smiled softly when her mind started flying into the gutter.

“You find me and my brothers attractive, good, I’m glad you do, Cristoff is kin so he won’t indulge you but any of the rest of us would including me. I am your Guildmaster but I am also a 25 year old healthy unpromised, unengaged man with a strong sex drive, I need it as much as any Boscan does and I’m not afraid of it, nor do I worry about sharing my body with Guild, pleasure is pleasure, a couple of hours of passion is relaxing and helps me to think clearly, it might do the same for you so...consider it. There...I’ve propositioned you, you didn’t even need to do it.” He smirked and waved his hand, the large suitcase vanishing back into storage.

He stepped right up to her, tipped her chin up and kissed her then, nothing deep, just a gentle brush of his lips over hers.

“I promise, when you’re ready, if you wish to end your abstinence without worrying about relationships, judgement about your experience or any of that, I will share with you, it will not be painful, your friend isn’t totally right, but your discomfort depends on the experience of your partner, as long as you’re honest with them? Any Boscan can make sure you experience nothing but pleasure. I’ll even help you get private sessions with sudehpah if you wish, it might be a fine idea, so think on it. But for now, Lucy, stop looking at me and go look at Cellis.” He turned her toward the rail and her mouth had fallen open and she’d been staring raptly the entire way into the docks and through the process of the ship docking.

She forgot all about her embarrassment from earlier, asking Kaleb dozens of questions until they could finally get off the ship and once clear of the docks, start walking through the town. “Nobody meeting us?” She asked.

Kaleb smiled “No, they aren’t that formal here, too busy training, researching, learning and everything else, believe me, they know exactly where we are and will be out soon enough. See?” He waved a hand ahead of them and Lucy pried her eyes off the beautiful woodwork on the front door of one of the houses they were walking past to look where he’d pointed.

Sure enough there were two people approaching them. A Tall slender man with dark silver hair and well kept beard and a woman with blue eyes so pale they almost looked white, her gaze was haunting, but, she had a friendly smile that quirked into a bit of a smirk when she looked over Lucy.

“Master Kaleb, It’s always good to see you, I have two young mages who will be petitioning to join White Sea this coming year.” The man said. Kaleb bowed respectfully toward the man who returned the gesture then took the womans offered hand, she didn’t let him bend to kiss it though, instead stepping into him and greeting him with a kiss on the mouth.

The gentleman with the beard rolled his eyes after seeing Kaleb try twice to pull away winking at Lucy and clearing his throat.

“Professor Fairinell, if you would allow Master Kaleb to breathe maybe we could handle introductions and get to the business at hand?” He said loudly.

The Professor growled but pulled back, releasing Kaleb, her eyes locked on the Guildmaster who shook his head at her before turning to the older man and Lucy could almost SEE there was some sort of mental exchange that had happened between Kaleb and the now frowning woman.

She turned a dark look on Lucy but then snapped her eyes back up to Kaleb. Then Lucy was sure as the Dean introduced himself to her that there was some sort of conversation happening between her mindbender Guildmaster and the Professor.

She was right too, and Kaleb remembered now this womans rather aggressive approach with him the last time he’d been to Cellis. She’d propositioned him and he’d refused her, busy with working through guild issues via his com and tablet lacrimas.

This time she’d wasted no time at all, when he tried to pull back he’d asked her to let him go and she’d mentally purred back that she didn’t want to.

I want to wrap my legs around you, lick all over that beautiful body, feel those lips all over me...share pleasure with me Master Kaleb, I will see you well satisfied… She had purred.

I decline, tempting though you are, as before, I have a great deal to get done and I need no entanglements distracting me. I am only here to see this mage ranked… He’d replied firmly.

He tried to pull back again and she held on, her determination going up, her need for him, he was exotic, handsome, young, and not someone she’d already shared with before like all the other acceptable men in Cellis, she was now old enough the Dean had banned her from sharing pleasure with new students, limiting her only to seniors and most of them paired off during their time at the Academe by then and were not available. 

Kaleb was a walking dream come true for her, tall,sexy, powerful and judging by the way he carried himself, agile in bed, as gorgeous as he was he likely was well experienced as a lover and Gods did she want to see those Lavender eyes cloud over with lust, while his suit coat hid her view of his groin the rest of him was spectacular and if his cock was in proportion with the rest of him...she’d be screaming his name all night. A wizard saint...he’d probably have amazing stamina…

Kaleb heard all of her thoughts, all of her speculation about his potential and it was all things he’d heard before. She had only one agenda, one level of thinking and it centered around getting him into her bed as many times as possible while he was here. He was NOT interested.

You getting your satisfaction from her then? She’s nothing special, magic aura is strong, but she’s a half trained prude who can’t even watch people kissing...please… Fairlina tried again

Let me go or I’ll make one hell of a scene… He warned and she had finally released him with another mental plea.

Reconsider… that he shook his head at and turned to face the dean.

At her dark look toward Lucy and the venomous thoughts that went with them he maintained his light talk with the dean about Lucy, what he hoped for her, her team, where she came from and stabbed into the woman mind.

You will treat my mage well, I am only here to see her ranked, started down the right path, she’s been through hell and doesn’t deserve it, I am not sleeping with her, she is only a new mage and a friend of two of my brothers…….He snarled at her, letting it hurt, letting it reverberate until she took a step back and wavered a little wide eyed.

“Jilly are you alright? I told you a mimosa was not wise so early in the morning!” The dean said with concern, reaching to steady her.

Kaleb took a step closer to Lucy, leveling icy eyes on the woman who was waving the dean away.

“You may be right, I think maybe we should start with breakfast, a little food in my stomach will set me right I’m sure and I know the cargo ship doesn’t serve meals so you two must be famished. I am Jilly Fairilin Lucy, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” She smiled extending a hand to Lucy who shook it and returned the smile brightly.

 

“Well, pleasantries aside, lets go see to breakfast then we’ll have our tour.” The Dean said smiling and led the way, Kaleb fell in beside him, Jilly wasn’t caring that he was catching her thoughts, she seemed to want him to know what she was thinking, imagining him naked, with her riding him on a plush bed, scene after scene in between talking with Lucy in a high pitched voice as if Lucy were stupid.

She couldn’t do more than one thing at a time in her head, and right now, Jilly was focused on Kalebs rejection, playing the woman scorned far too well.

“I am hoping she makes s-class, if not though we’ll make certain she gets the training and work she needs to advance. This is the Lucy Heartfilia who holds several of the Zodiac keys and who was instrumental in downing the leaders of Tartaros during the faces assault.” Kaleb was telling the Dean.

“Heartfilia, yes, I met your mother when she was 6 Lucy, she wanted to come to the Academe but her parents wouldn’t allow it, didn’t want her in Bosco or growing up so far from home. Your line has quite a history with Celestial Magic and I look forward very much to meeting your spirits.” The dean said smiling back at her and giving his colleague a somewhat disapproving look that had her overdone smile faltering.

Kaleb was done allowing the woman to be rude to his mage, Lucy had no idea what was happening and damn well deserved better so he’d told the dean what his professor had done, and shared his concern the woman would harm his mages opportunity here over a ridiculous desire for him.

The dean had turned to give his colleague a quelling look and the woman settled, glaring at Kaleb resentfully, but worried he might have said something to the dean.

As they sat at the cafe just outside the gates of the school the dean turned to Jilly.

“I have changed my mind about assignments Professor, once we’re done with breakfast I would like you to see the two Bramson girls out to their mother, be sure to stay out there until they’re done with the ritual their clan is asking of them too, we can’t have any real harm befalling them.” He said and Jilly gaped at him.

“But...Dean Kalperden...I am your highest ranked Celestial mage evaluator, I’m sure Master Kaleb would agree he should have only the best for one of White Seas mages.” She said looking at Kaleb who shrugged and smiled at the dean.

“I’m perfectly fine with the change Dean, as long as Lucy gets ranked, I’ll even teach her how to requip her keys myself.” Kaleb said smiling at the waitress who almost dropped the pitcher of iced tea she had brought over.

Lucy watched the whole thing, positive something was happening she wasn’t privy to. She’d seen how the woman had clung to Kaleb, and how he’d clearly rejected her advances, hadn’t missed the veiled nastiness the woman was aiming at her now either. She could tell from Kalebs glances back toward them as they had walked he wasn’t missing the sing song condescending way the woman was talking to her, as if she were some clueless 5 year old or something.

“Well, I’ll be frank Jilly.” The dean said firmly, interrupting the woman as she had started trying to insist he change his mind.

“Your behavior with the Guildmaster when we greeted them was unacceptable and I don’t want you working around him or his mage, I know how you chase men Jilly, but we are Boscan, we do not refuse a “No” or try to force our will on others no matter how badly we want them and you need to remember that, so GO, NOW pack your things and take the twins to their ceremony, you’ll be gone out there at least 4 weeks,Master Kaleb and Miss Heartfilia will be long gone by then and maybe you can stop sneaking around trying to fuck my young students because if you approach one more, ONE, I will see the knights come and remove you for trying to have sex with children!” He said. His voice low, quiet, but intensely firm and harsh and his eyes, formerly so calm and kind, had lit up and were glowing.

The woman paled, looked wide eyed and down right sick, casting an accusing eye on Kaleb.

“Oh no, don’t blame Kaleb for this Jilly, I knew already about your tryst with Kell, the boy is 15! Not even old enough to drink and you are in your 40s, that alone is enough to remove you from your position, now I’m contemplating whether or not to hand you over to the knights for it, so do as I command or just leave Cellis, and go back to Pelerno.” The dean said.

Jilly bolted to her feet and hurried away, the Dean heaving a sigh and smiling at Lucy.

“I did know, I just wasn’t certain how I wanted to handle it, she’s very good with most of the students, we just get beauties now and then and she can’t seem to help herself, this latest one though, I was appalled when I saw the monitors, he’s tall for his age, but still, child molesting...I spoke to him and he was more than willing and very happy about it all, he has no family, I was actually going to see if you might sign for him Kaleb, make him a ward of White Sea.” The dean said as the waitress brought their food.

“Will the professor be returning, I saw her run down the street…” The woman asked.

“No Cherrise, pack her meal would you please? I’ll take it to her she had an urgent matter to handle.” The Dean said smoothly and the waitress’ worried look melted into a smile. 

“Yes sir Dean sir.” She said and hurried off.

“I’ll sign for him, White Sea will cover all of his expenses and assure him a place with us. I’ll have Thane assign him quarters at our main hall so he has a place to come for the holidays. What type of mage is he?” Kaleb asked and Lucy smiled faintly, he hadn’t even hesitated.

“Heavenly Body magic, he’s still a little wild with it, but coming along well. He would LOVE having someplace to go for the holidays and i know White Sea puts on an amazing Christmas celebration.” The dean was smiling now.

“We do our best, I have the guild seal with me, I can process him while I’m here, make him an official mage with us. That way he’ll have proof of affiliation should he need it when he travels to the city.” Kaleb responded and the Dean nodded.

“Wonderful, I really can’t thank you enough, he’s a fine boy, just needs guidance, he’ll be thrilled to meet you, Kaleb, perhaps you could talk with him while you’re here? I’ll have all his information sent to your aid.” The dean said.

Kaleb nodded and the rest of the meal was spent going over Lucys information. The Dean made warm delighted sounds every time she pulled out a key. He didn’t touch any of them but did hold a glass to his right eye and scrutinize each closely.

“I love seeing keys with handled luster to them, shows you use them, handle them often. You seem fond of Canis Minor…” He smiled nodding toward Plues key and Lucy grinned, running a finger down it and summoning the spirit who popped out and wobbled to her with a happy sound.

The Dean grinned “Oh he looks so happy!” He said brightly.

Kaleb sat back and watched the two interact, Dean Kalperden, he had known would make a great impression, the man was a Celestial Spirit mage himself, adored the magic and everything about it and was a good man. He tended to turn a slight blind eye on some things, which was why Jilly had gotten so out of hand, but, Kaleb trusted him, and he had no thought shielding skills so was an open book to the Mindbender mage, which just made Kaleb like him more. All his secrets bare and the man was just...a good person. Had a little thing for women with beauty marks, but then his wife had one and he was devoted to her.

Lucy, he saw, felt, heard, was as enamored with celestial magic as the Dean was, and the two animatedly discussed each of her spirits, the Dean telling her when the first sightings of their keys were and a brief history of some of the mages they had worked with before her.

“Really, I am happy you’re here Miss Heartfillia because I would love to extend an invitation for you to try out for a position as a student here. Our testing won’t be until next year, that’s when the opening will happen and we’ll have space, it would be for an 8 month trial term of schooling, then, after 8 months we determine what more you need from us since as an adult mage, you don’t need to work on maturing with your magic.” He said and Lucys mouth fell open, she looked wide eyed at Kaleb who was smiling calmly, sipping at his wine.

I knew an invite was possible, the guild will accommodate your time away, even pay your expenses while you attend the Academe if your accepted. He told her.

Tears brightened her eyes.

“You would need a sponsor of course...a high ranking mage willing to attend ranking meetings…” The Dean said, giving Kaleb a meaningful look.

The Wizard Saint was smiling and nodded to the Dean.

“I’ll sponsor her myself, and White Sea would cover her expenses, tuition, everything.” He replied and the Dean grinned.

“I actually hadn’t even hoped you’d sponsor her yourself Master Kaleb, I was just hoping you’d suggest someone, but I will absolutely accept that pledge. So I can put Lucy down as attending the testing next year?” He asked and Lucy was nodding vigorously.

Kaleb grinned “Put her down for it, I’ll bring her.” He agreed and the Dean pulled out a scroll and unrolled it, standing to lean over it and waving a hand over it, it lit up, glowing on the table as words started filling the blank parchment.

“This is a magically binding commitment, it basically states that You Lucy Heartfilia, have agreed to attend testing next year for a potential spot in our school, it does not promise you the spot, only the right to apply for it. Furthermore, it states you, Master Kaleb of White Sea, will be her sponsor while she is here, responsible for overseeing her progress with us, attending meetings and being there as a supportive person for Lucy while she attends classes, you will also sign for White Sea as guarantor of coverage of all of her expenses and tuition while she is in classes here if she wins the spot.” The Dean explained. Lucy reached out and felt a sharp stab in her palm and a pen appeared for her to sign with, she felt her magic get pulled to make the ink.

Kaleb moved forward then, and signed in both of the places the Dean indicated and Lucy watched in amazement as he did. She had been in White Sea for less than a week and already the Guild and it’s Master were making long term commitments for her benefit.

After lunch they toured Cellis, the Dean showing them where the little market area was, the grocery, then, into the school.

Lucy had never been anywhere that captivated her as much as the campus of the Academe Celestine. The stonework was laced through with Stellarium, to allow starlight to power everything and to feed the bioluminescent plant life in hydroponic gardens all about the campus.

“The lights of the Grass Sea naturally lend themselves to helping your vision, while at the same time, they do not impede our use of telescopes and other heavenly body viewing devices both mundane and magical. For that reason, all of the lighting throughout the school is powered through Stellarium conversion, something our researchers worked out a little over 500 years ago. The school has stood here for more than a thousand years and, to our knowledge, is the oldest school in Earthland.” He told them as they walked.

“Does it help with the use of Celestial magic? I...I’m wondering because I...feel different…” Lucy admitted and it was true, her magic was just about buzzing inside of her, she felt giddy with it.

“It does indeed, light from heavenly bodies feeds our magic, for a Celestial Spirit mage the light of stars, usually so faded and diluted by distance from the sources, isn’t much of a power up, but, amplified and condensed by the Grass Sea, which gathers star and moonlight and radiates that back in the glowing colors, and the Stellanium all through these halls, you get a far greater effect.” He explained and Lucy nodded,.

Oh she was getting affected alright! She felt amazing, happy, giddy, like nothing in the world could hurt her, she could handle anything!

The dean exchanged smiles with Kaleb as they watched her grin and giggle behind her hand. Both had seen mages react this way their first time at the Academe. Cristoff got silly every time he came here.

They continued their tour, from the beautiful study areas, the massive library, the classrooms, each with a large balcony or terrace where starlight could reach them and work under the stars was easy. Lucy got steadily more and more confident, more and more bold and giddy.

“She’s drunk on magic.” Kaleb observed and the Dean smiled.

“Good, it means she will do well here, and have ample access to her magic for her studies and evaluations. I’m happy you’re here, as with the others your very body pulses with Immaculate light Kaleb, the holy Lacrima in the Citadel collects that light from the sun moon and stars so it is a concentrated, very potent power Celestial Mages benefit from being near. Lucy can...gain comfort, strength, from your presence, don’t be surprised if she…” The dean was saying. 

Lucy whirled between them “I feel amazing! This is the most beautiful place on Earthland! You...you are so...fucking...gorgeous...have I told you that?” Lucy said, suddenly stopping her swaying and spinning to look at Kaleb raptly.

“..if she gets a little flirty or clingy..or both..you’ll be able to mange her won’t you? I have you sharing a suite, separate rooms of course but they are joined with a shared bath and lounge area.” He said. Kaleb smiled, nodding.

“We’ll be fine, I’m used to this sort of thing, Hestor was worse.” Kaleb sighed, bending a little as Lucy leaned upwards, studying his eyes.

The Dean laughed “Yes...yes he certainly was handsy wasn’t he?” He chuckled. He led them to the suite then.

In truth, Hestor had been oddly handsy when they’d come to do a re-evaluation for his celestial mage. He knew the man well, had known him for almost a decade and while they spoke, the man was aloof and detached, the change in how he had acted had caught Kaleb off guard. He did, however, have respect for the man because they’d known each other for so long. Grenlow had gone back and forth with the male mage as he’d grown and attended classes, but when the man had found a few keys a year ago, Kaleb had felt the spike in power and a strange and sudden darkness that had concerned him. 

Bringing the man back had only been the right thing to do. Hestor had been shot through with embarrassment after the visit, actually apologizing to Kaleb and looking like someone different during that conversation. Though the man had wanted to let it go further than it could, Kaleb knew it was just the magic of the Academe that was affecting him and it would break the long and hard earned trust that he’d built with the man, something he wouldn’t, and couldn’t, do to the man.

It had been a test of Kalebs own self control at the time too, because Hestor pressing against him, those steel blue eyes so full of want...they had known each other a long time, Hestor often was part of Kalebs own team on missions and important jobs, he was White Seas only Celestial mage and Grenlow had valued him, and encouraged Kaleb to do the same when he had taken over the guild. There was a real fondness there.

The darkness, they’d learned, was just the keys he’d contracted, but The Dean had warned him that there was a danger growing that Kaleb had to watch for. He wouldn’t go into details, which had left Kaleb confused because even his normally open book mind had been clouded by magic until his thoughts had slipped onto the evaluation process for the silver haired male.

“You’ll stay here for the duration of your time here. Rest, dinner is at 7, she’ll need time to adjust to being at the school so I’ll have it sent up to your suite. Keep her here tonight, we’ll get started on things in the morning.” The Dean said brightly, chuckling watching Kaleb catch Lucys hand before she grabbed his ass.

“Have a good evening Master Kaleb.” He chuckled, bowing and leaving Kaleb to deal with his magic drunk mage on his own.

Once the door closed he focused, trying to get some sense of Lucys thoughts, figure out the goals she had with her wandering hands. He was pretty tolerant, random touches and such were normal for him, if he walked through the guild hall on a Friday night he expected them. So he wasn’t annoyed or bothered really, he could always put her into a stupor or something if he needed to.

She seemed most bent not on getting him into bed, but more...exploration. She was fascinated and deeply attracted to the male body in general and she’d had so little...access. He made a mental note to get her signed up for sessions with a good Sudehpah as soon as these evaluations were finished.

Still, that left him with a choice, reject her and risk her feeling humiliated, ashamed and embarrassed, or try to guide her through her drunken state. It just wasn’t in his nature to deliberately do any of those things to anyone but his brothers and then only to a point because he did love his family, so, he went with the later.

He’d watched over Cristoff before during his full moons, all of the Pradesh siblings had, they had a lose rotation among them that even included their father in doing so. Until Cristoff found his mate, he would need to be watched over during full moons, protected. The few times his siblings hadn’t been able to physically be there to watch over him, bad things had happened to him. There were too many people in the world willing to take advantage of a drunken, handsome, flirtatious young mage pumping off pheromones that made all the most decadent ideas come to mind easily.

While watching his brother, women and men alike became very aggressively needy of pleasure, they wanted it from Cristoff, because he was the source of their feelings, and Cris tended, because of his empathic abilities, to make those needs pretty strong. Then of course Kaleb stood out in Boscan crowds, and at clubs, social functions, even walking busy city streets, he got groped, people wanted to touch him, his body, his hair. So, he was pretty skilled at handling a handsy person.

The challenge was his own desires. Part of him wanted to take the beautiful woman to his bed and let her have every wicked thing she was thinking about and then see what else she came up with as they went. However, that would be taking advantage of her, and that wasn’t in his nature either, he was tempted, but wouldn’t do it.

Instead, he directed her to the couch in the shared sitting area and tried to help her regain some control of herself. No small task, her hands were trying to be everywhere he subconsciously wanted them to go and she kept letting her mind drift into delicious imaginings someone with her lack of experience shouldn’t have been able to come up with.

“Lucy, Lucy would you like to play a game?” He tried. Her mind was so agile, so eager to learn and work, he figured games would pique her interest and he wasn’t wrong. She stilled, smiling at him “What sort of game?” She asked, then her eyelids drooped and her eyes slid to his chest, he actually regretted wearing one of his Boscan suits, it left his chest pretty bare and she was very distracted by it. 

“Can we play strip poker? Suck and Blow?” She asked hopefully, reaching out to touch him again and he caught her hand.

“Riddles and Puzzles.” He replied and that got her which delighted him, she stopped and met his eyes, her smile getting more present less curled with wickedness.

“I love riddles.” She said and he smiled, adding another reason to the growing list of things he liked about this Celestial Mage.

“So do I, we’ll take turns, asking riddles or working mental puzzles.” He said and she reached for him again, this time running a finger down his chest.

“I stump you I get a kiss, I answer yours I get a kiss.” She said dreamily and Kaleb drew a breath reaching over and making her eyes return to his by lifting her chin, ignoring her finger sliding down his chest to drift along the ornate clasp on the front of his jacket that sat just above his navel.

“Agreed, I stump you, you lose a kiss, I answer yours the next kiss you would have gotten for answering me is only on the cheek or forehead.” He returned and she frowned but nodded.

She looked at him expectantly and he reminded himself not to cheat, he’d cut himself off from her mind when it was her turn.

“I can be quick and then I’m deadly,I am a rock, shell and bone medley.If I was made into a man, I’d make people dream,I gather in millions by ocean, sea and stream.” He said. It was a simple one, but he knew she was struggling to think well right now.

Her frown and immediate reining in of her wayward thoughts so she could focus was what he was after. Enough of this and she’d sober up and get control of herself again and they could have a quiet evening, he might even get to call Thane and do some catch up work on what he was sure was a growing mass of things needing his input for the guild.

She did struggle to think it through, a lot, because she was so distracted by how good she was feeling, how she was tingling all over and how looking at Kaleb made those tingles tend to congregate between her legs and make her want to get his body into hers, painful or not she just ached for the intrusion and while Gregorys dick had been nothing but searing white miserable pain the whole time it had been in her, a part of her believed Cana was right, a more experienced less drunk partner probably wouldn’t inflict that much pain on her.

It wasn’t like there had been any foreplay either, and for whatever reason her somewhat addled mind now could recall it all better than her sober sharp mind could.

Kaleb drew a breath, being pulled into a traumatic memory wasn’t something he’d been expecting, but as Lucys mind worked to sober itself, she tried to reason with her amorous behavior and confront her own issues with intimacy in general and it just...happened.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thank you to Nightmare Senshi for Hestor in this, he's her character and she's helped me with this chapter a lot.

Gregory was a scholar, he was lead at the archives in ERA in the rare magics department and had a fascination with Celestial magic, so, when he’d met Lucy, he’d been a little star struck. He’d seen her in the Grand Magic Games and noticed when she popped up in Sorcerers Weekly, so he was a bit of a fan already. Lucy, being inexperienced with men, had been utterly unable to resist him. His dark red hair, dreamy golden eyes, he had read all the books she had, and they shared many favorites.

Talking with him was relaxing, exciting, and kissing him...something she let happen the third time she met up with him while in Crocus, was pleasant. He held her a little too tight, and she didn’t appreciate the hand that grabbed her ass and yanked her into what she was certain was a growing hard on in his pants, but, he’d been honest with her.

“You make me want you, you make my body just burn Lucy...please…. please say we can...be lovers….” He’d breathed against her lips that day and it wasn’t the first time he’d made it clear he wanted sex. He’d made that clear the first time they had sat down to coffee together, little comments about how he wanted to touch her, wanted to taste one of her beautiful breasts. Usually those things would have earned a guy a kick to the head, but Lucy was trying hard to overcome her aversion to sexual advances.

All of her friends, every last one of them including Levy had sexual experience, even Natsu, and she had none, she was feeling broken, like there was something wrong with her, like she’d rebelled so hard against it when her father had wanted to marry her off so an old geezer could fuck her to his nasty hearts content and keep her pregnant that she’d turned against all things sexual and she knew that wasn’t right.

She wanted romance, she wanted to giggle about her favorite parts of a mans body like the other women did in the baths damn it. She wanted to form an opinion on the types of lovers she liked, slow, fast, rough, gentle? She had no idea, but all her friends seemed to know...again...including fucking Natsu who had more men than she had.He was currently fucking Hibiki enjoying a lusty encounter with his current boyfriend while they were in Crocus that fateful night.

They had finally gone on a date, a real date, and she was loving the nightclubs in Crocus, drinking all that Gregory handed her because it relaxed her, it helped her enjoy his touches and kisses instead of feeling panicked by them.

By the fourth club she didn’t even jerk away when his hand closed over her breast and he started squeezing, fondling her in a way that would normally have had her uncomfortable.

“Lucy...lets go to your room…” He whispered in her ear and she’d barely understood him, she’d never drank so much before, not even after the Grand Magic Games, and she’d drunken herself unconscious then, all she could figure was her tolerance had increased.

Next thing she knew they were back at her hotel and Gregory was all over her, his breath reeked of alcohol and his words were slurring as he tore her clothes off and then his. She’d been stunned, staring at his freed length when it had bounced from its confines and was directly in her line of sight. She’d seen Grays, Natsu’s, both of them though had been soft at the time, Gray had mentioned something about turtling in the chill air not being a problem for him and he and Natsu had cackled over that, Natsu announcing cold never made his turtle either. 

She’d had no idea what they were talking about, but she’d never seen one like this before her face, it fascinated her, even in her drunken state. She was about to reach out to touch it, but Gregory had grabbed her. It was all a blur of pain and screaming. She had cried, she had begged, but nothing seemed to get through to the man that was over her. 

When it was over and he’d passed out on the floor she’d looked down at herself in horror and cried then staggered toward the bathroom sobbing, threw up and passed out before she had gotten there.

When she woke up hours later, Loke was there, cleaning her up, Virgo looking over her, bathing her in a hot bath while Loke seethed and asked for permission to go beat Gregory to a pulp. There was a note…

“Lucy, I can’t believe you didn’t tell me you were a virgin, the way you dress and how you act I never thought for a second you were. I really don’t need this, I didn’t want to be a first time I just wanted you and I to be lovers, share some good sex whenever you were in town, don’t call me...I am sorry about this, but you should have told me…. Gregory”

It had led her to dress, ignoring her headache, and hunt the bastard down, it was a few hours, but she knew how to find people and he’d mentioned where he lived to her. She found his apartment near the library and when he’d answered the door, looking all miserably hungover, she’d kicked him in the face.

“Just a little taste of what you put me through last night you sorry piece of shit!” She’d snarled, marched into his apartment where he’d landed groaning on the floor and kicked that miserable piece of flesh that had caused her so much pain and taken some small pleasure in watching him vomit all over himself at the pain and curl into a ball whimpering.

“Don’t call me Gregory, I don’t need this,” she mocked “...or I’ll use my whip on that nasty dick of yours so it never hurts another woman.” and she had stormed off, muttering in fury about how he could damn well take his version of “good sex” and ram it up his ass.

She’d still cried over it, more than she’d ever want to admit, she’d wanted her first time to be special, not a drunken mistake with an asshole. It had shut her down too, killed her interest in sex, she’d even stopped reading the romance novels she’d so enjoyed because she saw them as lies. She started arguing with her friends when they claimed how great it was, finally sat down by Cana for a long talk and she’d told Cana the whole story.

The brunette had hugged her, muttering Gregory’s name to herself several times.

“Lu, that guy was a shithead, seriously, honey, it only hurts like that if the guy is...well...like Gregory. Gods, there’s foreplay to get you wet ya know? If he’d even done a little to prepare you it wouldn’t have been so bad...and now that you’ve...well...popped the cherry so to speak, next time it won’t be bad at all, especially if you get with a guy who will show you a good time, be a decent lover ya know? Shit, you know Bickslow can get a girl off with just his tongue? Hell, he’s done it for me, I’ve had that sexy beast get me to an orgasm without even touching my pussy...skill...men do have it, and there are a lot of them that use it, that want a woman to get hers.” Lucy had been glaring at her and Cana had hugged her again.

“Lu, I swear to all the Gods, sex is normally good, pleasurable, it doesn’t hurt like that, you just had a really shitty first time, let me call Bacchus...I can set you up with a second time that will cure your first!” She’d offered

Lucy shook her head “No...no more, not for a while, I just need to...regroup and heal and... yeah...no, thank you Cana but...no.” She had been really firm with her tone, as clear and plain as she could be, and it had been enough. Cana had sighed.

“Ok Lu Bear, but if you change your mind…”

She hadn’t, and now...now…

Kaleb was sitting just a short distance from her, she wanted to crawl under a rock...there was no way he had missed that flashback…

He smiled gently, reaching out and brushing her bangs out of her eyes.

“I didn’t miss it, it explains some things too.” He said gently and tilted his head a little.

“Tomorrow morning I’m contacting the Order of Sudehpah and arranging lessons for you. As soon as we’re done in Cellis I want a Sudehpah waiting for you in White Sea.” He said firmly, and she chewed at her lip but nodded. She felt raw again, emotionally just...ripped apart and was trying to keep that from surfacing, she’d already cried all over Cristoff, and she’d cried already in Kaleb’s arms too. Gods what was wrong with her? She still felt just...tingly and a part of her now, even with her first bad experience now fresh again in her head, still very much wanted to test Kaleb’s promise that he’d say yes to her.

She did want to take those lessons, she’d read about them and talked with Bickslow about them, if she was ever going to relax into Boscan society, lessons with a Sudehpah would be her best avenue to pursue.

“Agreed.” Kaleb said, and she sighed, she didn’t even need to speak, her buzzing feeling was starting to fade. ”Can you answer the riddle?” He asked.

“Sand...you’re sand.” Lucy said waving a hand and Kaleb smiled, under all of that, under a flashback, amidst so many other thoughts...she had still worked that out. She looked at him challenging and he smirked, as if he’d deny her...he leaned forward, and she closed the distance quickly and this time, eagerly, kissed him. He kissed back too, tilting his head so she could do what she wanted and have control, but his lips teased hers, coaxed her to push in, part her lips and run her tongue over his full lower lip, gasping softly when his mouth opened, and his tongue abruptly met hers.

Gods could he kiss, and his lips were so warm, smooth and soft under hers, he still had the distinct apple taste to him too and she could see herself forever being addicted to it. She was threading her fingers into his hair, scooting forward trying to crawl right into his lap when he caught her, stopped her and pulled back.

“That’s a fair kiss for a fair answer.” He breathed, and she was more than a little pleased to see the seasoned Boscan breathing a little harder than normal.

“My turn.” She said and shifted a little closer to him “If you have three you have three, if you have two you have two, if you have one you have none.” She said, and Kaleb smiled, narrowing his eyes.

“Choices.” He replied, and Lucy frowned sitting back and returning his space to him.

They went back and forth for another hour, their dinner arriving and distracting them from their game. Lucy was feeling pretty good about it too, it had been an equal exchange, she’d not gotten to get into his lap, but, he’d had to kiss her after every one of his riddles and so her happy little buzz was still there, and she was feeling pretty good about being able to go toe to toe with a Wizard Saint Mindbender. Besides, she reasoned, it would probably be best if she waited until she’d had those lessons with a Sudehpah before she tried anything with anyone.

She still wasn’t convinced there wasn’t something physically wrong with her body. Nobody had ever, not even in romance novels where they made it sound pretty painful, had anyone said they experienced that much pain.

She’d broken bones, had huge wounds torn into her, and the worst injuries she’d ever sustained, that was the level of pain she’d felt.

“Because he didn’t prepare you.” Kaleb said handing her a glass of a rich amber colored wine that smelled like honey and strawberries and when she tasted it, taking a decent drink because she was blushing again, infuriated with herself that she couldn’t seem to keep in mind Kaleb could hear all of her surface thoughts as if she was talking out loud and he’d caught her musings about her sexual experience.

Gods, he had to believe that was all she thought about, that she was some sex starved crazy woman, she couldn’t help it! I’ve got sex on legs smiling at me of course I can’t think of anything else!

Kaleb chuckled, and she turned redder.

“But the topic on your mind, this Gregory, Lucy, you weren’t ready, a woman’s body needs stimulation that he didn’t give you, he just crammed his dick into you while you were trying to figure out where the hell you were and what was going on, if that happened to your friend Cana who you believe has had the most sexual experiences of all your friends, it would have hurt her too, possibly made her bleed too, a woman’s body needs time, needs to be excited, pleased and relaxed, and a virgin? Well, they take extra preparation, a lot of it. He didn’t give you that, then it hurt and that was all you could think about, you never relaxed so it kept hurting more and more. The man was a self-centered ass who doesn’t deserve the cock between his legs.” Kaleb said.

Something about it, the last thing he’d said while everything leading to it had made her about writhe with embarrassment, that last statement tickled her, and she laughed.

Kaleb smiled, taking a good drink from his glass and reaching for the bottle again while Lucy got control of herself.

“Gods...I did give him a good kick to that thing too.” She said proudly.

“I know, bet you bruised it, pity you couldn’t have kicked it up into his body so he could fuck himself.” Kaleb said, and Lucy had to put her glass down she laughed so hard.

“Thank you…” She said quietly as she wiped tears from her eyes a few minutes later and Kaleb winked at her.

“You’re my mage Lucy and I am your Guildmaster, to me, that’s a precious relationship, one I will happily work to deepen and one I will protect.” He told her, and her thoughts turned to Makarov again. He hesitated for a moment then sighed, it wasn’t in his nature to hide things, to him that was akin to telling lies. He had to sit down and have the talk he was about to have with Lucy with Laxus when he got back and wasn’t looking forward to it, but these mages, they were his now, and his friends, his family now, they deserved all her could give them.

“He’s safe. Your former master. I spoke to him that first night you stayed at the guild. It was why I fell asleep in the bath, I had been talking with him.” He told her and Lucy’s eyes flew wide.

“You know where he is?!” She demanded, and Kaleb shook his head.

“No, not exactly, but I know how to reach him, the Council of Saints here met with Bosco’s Magic Council to discuss what Makarov is doing. The details were not disclosed to the Saints, but I’m a Mindbender, I learned a few things me fellows did not.” He admitted.

Lucy stared at him and Kaleb sat beside her on the couch, reaching to fill her glass again and putting it into her hands before he continued.

“There is a threat to the safety of Ishgar, you’re familiar with the Black wizard Zaref and the dragon of chaos, Acnalogia…” At her nod he continued. “Well, Makarov was offered a mission to investigate the new threat, it’s overseas, whether it is the Empire of Alvarez to the North or the Watuun Alliance to the East I don’t know but Makarov took the mission knowing it would last a year or more.” He said.

“He told the Council his guild was already scattered, and him leaving wouldn’t stir suspicion, everyone would believe he just gave up on the destructive and chaotic assembly of mages he had and not look twice but for it to work, the guild had to break up, or, it would forever seek its lost master. He made certain to filter contact information to me through an aid with the Council because he knew Laxus was probably going to come to Bosco since he did during his exile before and he wanted me to contact him, so he could keep tabs on his grandson.”

Lucy blinked, staring into her wine glass, her thoughts a tangle of questions. Why would Master Makarov abandon his guild like that? Even for an important mission, there had to be others who could have done what he was doing….

“There are, and really, he has no defense for his choice because I’ve confronted him already about it. He knows you’re here too Lucy, and asked I keep him updated on all of you.” Kaleb told her.

“Does Laxus know this?” She demanded. Kaleb shook his head.

“Not yet, I planned to sit you all down and tell you when you and I got back but you needed to know, the less feelings you have of meaningless abandonment, the better.” He said firmly.

Lucy met his Lavender gaze and couldn’t muster any anger at him, she wanted to, she felt angry, confused, hurt, but Kaleb wasn’t the one who deserved those feelings, he was telling her...and showing her respect by doing so.

“Once we’ve all discussed this, if you all agree and wish it, I will contact Makarov again and let you all talk to him, I can’t answer the questions you have, nor can I be a good stand in for you to vent your feelings at, I can offer only simple comforts and you aren’t ready for those.” He smirked at her and Lucy blushed.

Kaleb leaned forward and took her glass, setting it on the table while his lips brushed hers again before he stood.

“I’m going to take a long soak in the baths, you’re welcome to join me of course, but tomorrow will be a busy day for you, the Dean will send someone to get you before dawn to get started on your lessons and preparations for your evaluations.” He said gently. 

Lucy nodded “I...I think I’ll just take a bath here and go to bed…” She said and he nodded.

“I’m only a thought away, if you need me, just mentally call my name.” He told her and turned and left to go to his room.

Lucy stood, hurrying to her room, not wanting to see him leave for the baths because Kaleb in a towel and nothing else, or a robe...anything like that, would be way too much distraction and she needed to think.

Virgo popped out with Loke as soon as she closed her door, both smiling at her, both bouncing a little on the balls of their feet and their excitement finally flooded her, her serious thoughts gave way to their elation.

“We are at the Academe Celestine!! Princess, can you FEEL the starlight? It’s in the very walls of this place!!” Loke said excitedly and Lucy grinned at him. To hell with all her somber thinking, the buzzing inside her, her happy spirits, she was somewhere she had always dreamed of visiting!

Loke went out on the balcony while she and Virgo pulled her clothes out and put them away, then she joined her lion on the balcony and gasped, looking out over a gorgeous courtyard that glowed, gentle blue, peach and purple bioluminescent plants were everywhere, and her eyes widened a bit realizing her room, and many others overlooked what was the communal baths.

The water steamed and was contained in what was definitely a Stellanium lined massive pool, the water coming in through an aqueduct also made of a gorgeous marble laced through with Stellanium. right from the Grass Sea. it passed through 12 different waterfalls, each, she realized with her mouth falling open, bearing a symbol of the zodiac. The bath was a massive circle...a Chart of the Millennium, made into a huge bath lined with Stellanium which was lit up under the star and moonlight beaming down from above. 

12 Pillars ringed the bath and a circle of pure Lacrima and Stellanium rested upon the pillars, gathering the light of the moon and stars and it flowed through the pillars into the ground atop each Pillar, was a statue of the Zodiac represented by the symbol on the waterfall below.

‘Gorgeous isn’t it?” Loke breathed and Lucy grinned, nodding, maybe she should go down to the baths…

The thought stalled though as she saw a few people lounging in the waters, none of them had any bathing suit or a single stitch of clothing on. The rich light from the Stellanium lining of the pool sort of cast their bodies in a bit of shadow so it wasn’t easy through the steaming waters to see great detail, but their nudity was clear.

She searched but didn’t see her guildmaster among them, and oddly, that made her want to go down there less, yes she’d be embarrassed and self-conscious in the extreme with him there, but, without him, she felt too exposed, too shy, it was odd, but already she knew he’d keep her safe, would make sure nobody bothered her if she tried something like using a communal bath for the first time. 

She’d have to endure being around him of course, but that didn’t seem as daunting as it had before they had left when she’d hovered in the doorway to the bath at the Guild Hall and was unable to go in because he was there.

His presence would make it possible because…. she trusted him, and he made her feel safe. In spite of the gentle flirting and joking they had done, or maybe because of it, she felt more at ease with him. So, since she didn’t see him out there, she turned from the balcony to retreat to the bath tub, the luxurious Boscan communal bath outside would wait for another night…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kaleb hadn’t been wrong, at 5am there was an odd sensation, pressure on her side and Lucy woke, blinking and gasped, almost screamed as her eyes opened and she found a beautiful silvery swan walking around on her bed, the elegant creature cocked its head and in a flash of silvery lights, transformed into a gorgeous woman with long white hair and glowing blue eyes.

“Lucy Heartfilia, keeper of Leo the Lion, I am Cygnus, in the service of Dean Kalperden. I have been sent to escort you to your morning lesson in requip magic.” The woman said brightly, and Lucy forced herself to wake, smiling at the lovely spirit.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Cygnus!” She said brightly, or as brightly as she could muster at 5 in the morning.

She hurriedly dressed, opting for her pleated blue skirt, knee high boots and blue white and gold bustier with the pull-on sleeves. She belted her whip and keys and once her hair was bound up in a high pony tail Cygnus bowed and led her from the suite.

She glanced at Kaleb’s door as they walked out, it was still closed and she wondered if he was awake yet or still asleep, she hadn’t seen him at the communal baths and she’d checked three times before going to bed, he’d said he was going for a soak, had he meant other baths? She only remembered seeing the one within the school…

The musings were quickly out of her head when she met her instructor. Professor Penciss Freyd, she had long silver hair and a wizened face but kind brown eyes and she knew Lucy as soon as she saw her.

“The one they call “Princess” I am pleased to meet you Lucy, and happy you made your way to Bosco, you couldn’t have chosen a finer guild to join, that choice brought you here, this school works with no guild but White Sea directly, though our students join many different guilds all over Earthland once they graduate.” The professor told her. 

“Now, let’s teach you how not to be an easy victim and how to protect your keys and spirits from getting stolen from you. Spirits hate having their keys stolen you know and yours I suspect have been removed from you far too many times.” She said archly, and Lucy blushed, nodding.

The lesson lasted more than 3 hours, and while it wasn’t battle, creating a magical storage area then gating it and forming pathways so she could access each individual key she had, well, when they were done for the day she had only managed to store Plue’s key, since it was the “lightest” magically but she was still exhausted.

Professor Freyd chuckled at Lucy’s haggard expression, patting her on the back.   
“Don’t fret child, learning to use this magic isn’t easy, requiping celestial keys is harder than doing it with mundane items. Magical things almost live, some have true will of direction, and celestial keys are connections to spirits with very real personalities and opinions, so they’re difficult, like any magically enhanced item. Some time, ask your Guildmaster about equipping his magically enhanced armor, he’s got a battle and ceremonial set as a Knight of Immaculate light. I bet you’d find it interesting..” The professor told her as they walked to the school large cafeteria.

The Cafeteria offered dozens of food options, and the Professor gave Lucy a bracelet that magically identified her and gave her access to eat there, all she had to do was hold her bracelet under a scanner and she was admitted into the large beautifully appointed hall lined on three sides by food stalls.

She was introduced by the Professor to dozens of students, but it was Kipya, a beautiful brunette who introduced herself as a White Sea native that stayed by her side and sat with her when she had finally chosen the food she wanted.

“I’ll see you tomorrow morning Lucy, expect Cygnus to come for you in about an hour to take you to your next class.” The Professor told her before departing to go join a few other professors at a table across the hall.

Kipya grinned at her “I saw your guild seal poking out on your belly and knew we needed to be friends.” The young woman announced brightly, smiling as she sipped at her vanilla shake.

“You said you’re from White Sea, are you in the guild? I admit I’m really new.” Lucy said, liking Kipya’s easy manner.

“No, not yet, but I’ll apply my last year here, I heard Master Kaleb is here, did he come with you? He always accompanies new Celestial magic users here for their evaluations, the Dean insists on it and Master Kaleb has never argued.” She asked eying Lucy expectantly.

“Yeah, he did, I’m being evaluated for my ranking, I’m from Fiore, my old guild did trials for getting S-class but ranks sort of were just...implied below that…” She frowned a little, absolute ranks were never a thing in Fiore that she knew about, just S class and up were tracked, if you weren’t s-class you were...well...average she guessed.

Kipya beamed “So you know him! Do you think you could introduce me? I mean, I don’t want to intrude, I know your evaluation prep is pretty intense but last time he was here I never even got to see him. I love White Sea, and I so so want to get into it, I’m not after him ya know, like some girls here have crazy crushes on him and a bunch of other mages you see in the weekly and all, me? I wouldn’t care if the Guildmaster was a pink three eyed fish in pantyhose, I’d just really want to meet em!. I’m hoping he’ll accept my application...maybe if I get on his radar ya know?” Kipya was bursting with happy chatter and Lucy found herself smiling and relaxing listening and encouraging the young woman to tell her more about the city of White Sea. While she was really looking forward to every minute of instruction she would get here, she was honestly a little let down when Cygnus showed up again, bowing to her and Kipya.

“Lucy it is time for your next class.” Cygnus told her and Kipya grinned. 

“I hope to see you around Lucy! Put in a good word to your Guildmaster for me!” She called as Lucy left to follow Cygnus.

She was led to a practice area and her heart started beating faster when a short man with a bald head and a blue beard braided with crystal beads glittering all through it bowed to her.

“Lucy Heartfilia, welcome! I am Professor Fin Hargrave, your combat instructor, for the next 10 days you and I will work to hone your combat skills with your spirits. I am a Jungle Key Celestial Spirit mage, I have read your file, you use Zodiacs and currently hold…” He held up his clipboard looking from her belt to his paper and frowning. “Well...it says 10 but my dear, you only hold 9...may I ask...where is Aquarius?”

0-0-0-0

Kaleb had just slid into the small viewing room to watch Lucy work with Professor Hargrave, nodding to the Dean who was already seated and nodding to accept the offered tea the Dean held up when he felt his mages emotions slam into grief and pain so sharp he dropped the glass, head snapping to look and see Lucy clutching her chest with one hand, her other hand over her mouth as she looked miserably at the Professor who was looking at her wide eyed and confused. 

The man had no idea why she reacted like she did, it was a simple question, he was only wondering if their information was wrong, but Lucy reacted as if he’d struck her and hard. He really had been excited to hear he’d be working with the young woman, she was somewhat famous in Celestial Spirit mage circles as THE major Zodiac keyholder, so he hadn’t meant to upset her at all.

Lucy though was under crushing grief, loss, pain, and suddenly it clicked, as the professor thought about it, wondering why Aquarius’ key was not on Lucy’s ring when it was reported to be one she’d had for some time. Her thoughts made sense to him.

...They’re going to hate me...how could they understand...I sacrificed her...she told me to! But I did it, to save the people who...abandoned me...who didn’t care enough about me to even say goodbye after I gave her up...what sort of judgement does that show, what sort of Celestial mage am I that I would do that, sacrifice her for people who didn’t care about me...I thought they did...I really believed it...Gods...this will ruin everything...I knew it wouldn’t last...I knew I...what am I going to do, when they throw me out of here...will Kaleb kick me out of White Sea?! Where will I go?.” Her tidal wave of grief, pain, fear, it made the Wizard Saint stagger as he shoved away from the wide-eyed Dean to rush past him, ripped the door into the practice ring open so hard the hinges gave and Kaleb rushed out over the sand floor of the ring, the Professor still gaping wide eyed, half reaching toward Lucy in confused concern.

She had both her hand over her face now, tears raining from her as sobs raked through her and Kaleb reached her just as her knees gave out, the big Boscan catching her and pulling her into a tight embrace, bringing his magic to bear so he could reach all of her.

Lucy, no, no I would never kick you out, no... it’s ok, Lucy, look at me, stop...stop crying angel, you don’t need to cry, look at me please… He pleaded, his voice firm but gentle in her mind, overcoming all of the chaos in her head, forcing her to hear him. She lowered her hands, turning red puffy eyes up to his so full of pain and fear it felt like a knife in his own heart looking into them.

Lucy...I am your Guildmaster, I would never toss you aside, kick you out, Gods above woman I told you already you’re special to me, to my family, to White Sea, I am here with you, and I’m not going to cast you out over making a sacrifice...a terrible painful one...for people you loved...Gods...never… He told her, and she wrapped her arms around him and hid her face in his chest.

“But I was stupid...I thought...I thought it...I had to save them, they would have died...and Aquarius told me there was no other way and I loved her and she really did love me and...I sacrificed her, I broke her key so I could summon the Spirit King and save my guild...stop Mard Geer….” she cried.

Kaleb looked over seeing Dean Kalperden standing in his now broken doorway, eyes wide, mouth hanging open, the Professor was in much the same state, both in awe as what Lucy had said registered with them both.

“Dear sweet girl...oh child...such an act is nothing to be ashamed of…” Dean Kalperden said softly, coming near them but not intruding, Kaleb’s hold on his mage made it clear the Guildmaster meant to be the one to do most of the comforting and the way Lucy clung to the man also made it clear she needed it. He’d developed a very healthy respect for Kaleb Pradesh over the years he’d known the young man, from when he was the former Guild Masters lieutenant to his taking over the guild on Grenlow’s retirement, Kaleb was honorable, dedicated, and, immensely powerful.

The Mindbender could walk leisurely through every mind in the school Kalperden had no doubt, he was beyond pleased when Kaleb had sent word he was bringing a new Celestial Spirit mage to be tested, and when he’d found out it was Lucy Heartfilia, he’d been even more excited.

Now...now he had a Celestial Spirit mage in his school who had summoned the Celestial Spirit King himself….the very idea staggered the old mage and made his heart both soar and weep because he knew the price of that summon, he was witnessing the aftermath now as Lucy tried to get control of her grief again, Kaleb gently working calm into her, soothing her. A hand stroking her hair as the other pressed into her lower back keeping her tight against him.

Lucy’s arms were tight around the big mages waist, her face tucked into his chest, head under his chin. Kalperden smiled softly at the scene, waiting for Kaleb to get Lucy to where she could talk he waved the Professor off. “She’ll start tomorrow my friend.” He said, and Professor Hargrave nodded, hesitating to leave, 

Kaleb suddenly reached down and scooped Lucy up, letting her bury her face into his neck as Dean Kalperden took the que given by the Guildmaster’s expression and led them from the practice rings to a staircase, up a couple of flights until he finally held his office door open and Kaleb carried Lucy inside. It didn’t occur to either man to be worried about propriety, it was clear Lucy was suffering and needed some comfort and help, but Lucy still, realizing her Guildmaster was still holding her against him, cradling her bridal style in his arms after carrying her up a lot of stairs, blushed and started apologizing.

“No, enough of that, Lucy, you have nothing to apologize for.” Kaleb said sternly and set her down on the small couch facing the Dean where he’d sat down in an overstuffed brown chair and was pushing the button on a pedestal.

“Misty dear, bring a nice big pot of tea to my office, would you? 3 cups and lots of honey.” He said smiling.

“Of course, Dean Kalperden, I’ll be up there in just a few minutes.” Came a chipper reply and the dean settled back in his chair while Kaleb took a seat next to Lucy on the couch.

Lucy wrung her hands, but Kaleb reached over and grasped them, stilling her, and she looked up into his eyes, finding him smiling faintly.

“When you’re ready Lucy...tell us, what happened.” He encouraged, and she drew a breath nodding and, gripping his hand, let it all pour out.

Two hours, a pot of tea, a lot of tears, Kaleb’s shirt was probably ruined, and it was a nice one too, a soft ivory silk with pearl buttons, not that he seemed to care it was all wrinkled and wet from Lucy crying on him.

The Dean brought out some very old books, and read to them both, about Celestial mages from centuries ago that had done what Lucy had.

“Always for love...the whole process cannot happen without complete love for those that will be saved by the action, the key would not have broken if you hadn’t loved Aquarius, and the King would not have come had you not loved those you were trying to save. Whether or not they loved you back doesn’t matter, it is evidence you, my dear, are a very gifted young woman.” The Dean said.

“I am honored to have you here my dear, and happier than ever I offered you that shot at a place here.” He added.

“And White Sea is lucky to have you, Lucy, if one day you can be a tenth as devoted to White Sea as you were to Fairy Tail, I’d be beyond thrilled.” Kaleb told her.

Lucy sat quiet, processing it all. The Dean wasn’t mad at all, was proud that she’d been able to sacrifice her spirit, and Kaleb wasn’t upset either, his shirt was evidence of how much he supported her.

She smiled shakily “I guess...I had sort of incriminated myself, figured I was a bad person since...the people who were supposed to love me...did what they did.” She sighed.

“You aren’t in Fiore anymore Lucy, you’re in Bosco, starting a new life, you’re a Guild Mage in White Sea, one of the largest most powerful guilds in Earthland, and you earned your spot, Bickslow may have brought you to me, but I’d have taken you with or without him any day.” Kaleb said, and she smiled at him, her new Guildmaster…. he was rapidly becoming the greatest most solid point in her world too, part of her quaked in fear at the idea of giving that to someone again, the position Natsu and Makarov had sort of shared for her, as her rock, what she trusted most...needed most.

She wasn’t the type that could live without it though, she needed that, needed somebody to be that for her, and... Kaleb seemed to be volunteering.

He smiled faintly, and she didn’t even sigh this time remembering he could hear everything she thought.

I volunteer Lucy...I’ll be that person for you, you can count on me, trust me...I won’t ever turn my back on you, as a Mage, a Knight, A wizard Saint and a Pradesh...I swear it.

She’d never heard anything sweeter.

 

~)~)~)~)~)~)

Hestor Kedanza loved his guild...for the most part. Right now, sitting across the table from Xiao Xing and besides his guildmate Romino Saebin? He wanted to kill the young archive mage, or at least shake him until something rattled and clicked into place in his head. His chest had been aching lately and he wasn’t sure why, only that he wanted to get back to the main Branch of White Sea and have Cristoff look him over. He wanted to take a nap in that bay window that he’d just grown accustomed to doing over the years and basking in the light that came off the Guild Master. He’d felt one of the two links he had that were created by the one magic fray. He knew it was the secondary thread and he was fine with that; knew that things would still be fine on his sanity if it was broken. The pain in his chest shouldn’t have been there though...that was new and it slightly scared him, he already had the insanity, the power hungriness from the keys that were bound to his bloodline licking at his sanity...and he still had two more to find...he needed to find them.

 

It seemed that no matter how many times they tried to explain this to the archive mage, it didn’t sink in. He kept attempting to break into the Stellan Temples in Daevale...over and over again.

The man across from him was why he was sent, Xiao Xing was the High Priest of Set and whenever Farron was busy, he was sent to deal with his Cousin. He brought a slender fingered hand up, running it through his silver hair, “I assure you, we will have a talk with him, we will attempt to figure out the why. Release him into my custody.”

Xiao Xing stared across the table at him and he arched an eyebrow. The two stared off before the priest let out a breath of air, “Try to have it stick this time...or perhaps take him to another branch.”

Hestor nodded and smiled thinly as he stood, the archive mage walking with him. He was silent until they’d gotten out of the temple grounds and then he hissed, “if you keep this up, they’re going to make you disappear.” his eyes narrowed when he heard the man take a breath, “Not. A. Word.” 

The two were quiet until they got to the apartment that the archive mage was using and his hand went to his chest as pain blossomed to his magical core. His eyes went wide as he gasped and fell to his knees, feeling like part of him was being torn out. It was overwhelming and he saw the black spots...and then felt the darkness creeping into his mind...felt the insanity start to swirl at the back of his mind. He didn’t hear Romino’s voice as he was called out to, he barely registered what was going on around him as he fought to control what was going on with his magic and his mind.


	6. Chapter 6

“Open, Gate of the Goat! Capricorn! Lend me your power!” Lucy called as she darted left, Capricorn appeared on the run, his stardress forming around his key holder as the pair whirled to engage the Twin hounds who had manifested as two tall lean topless men that were really good at hand to hand combat.

As Lucy engaged the gray haired of the two Capricorn took the chestnut haired one and she was already running a finger over Virgos key, the maid popping out, and a monet later vanishing into the ground as Lucy pressed forward and got a good roundhouse in on the gray haired man, he staggered back and fell into the hole Virgo had left and a moment later the one Capricorn faced did the same.

Lucy grinned but turned facing Hargrave with narrowed sharp eyes, expecting a further assault. The man though was grinning at her and bowed, dismissing his spirits.

Day 10, and what a ten days it had been. Every day a little tougher on her than the last until she could do little more than train eat and sleep. Last night she had fallen asleep in her bathtub and awakened to find Kaleb laying her down in her bed, Virgo right there thanking him for his assistance.

She’d blushed every type of red, she was naked for Gods sake, but Virgo had just given her that mild confused look when she’d chastised the maid for bringing Kaleb in to get her out of her bath.

“But Princess, I needed to drain the tub and assure your safety, you said you trusted the Master.” The maid objected and Lucy sighed.

“You could have just woken me up Virgo.” She sighed and the maid had frowned.

“That would have defeated the purpose of you relaxing enough to sleep in the tub in the first place.” She retorted and Lucy had given up, Virgo was up to her usual antics and Lucy knew it. The maid had plucked her out of the bathtub and put her to bed plenty of times, she didn’t need Kalebs help, hell she could even have asked Loke and Lucy would have been less embarrassed. Loke had seen her naked plenty of times.

Kaleb had sat on the edge of her bed, courteous enough to not look at her while she hastily pulled on her pajamas. He’d made sure she was in bed and had stood, smiling down at her and her heart had flipped in her chest looking up at him, his shirt soaked from removing her from the bath clinging to his sculpted torso, blonde hair still wet at the ends probably from falling over his shoulder into her bathwater when he’d picked her up.

“Sleep well Lucy, tomorrow starts your evaluations and you’re ready...I’m proud of how well you’ve handled the past few days.” He’d said and she’d smiled at him. 

She had worked harder here than she’d ever worked anywhere. The professors and the Dean expected it of her, pushed her to her outermost limits and past them. The people here did not look at her oddly for her magic, nobody including Kaleb saw the least shred of weakness in her.

She’d even made a friend in Kipya, who had met her for lunch almost every day and even met her after her classes to spar with her and show her around the town of Cellis. She saw little of Kaleb, though he seemed to always be there when she had needed him, like when the professors had wanted her to attempt using the water magic Aquarius had gifted her with. She’d done it, but it had made her revisit yet again the grief of her loss.

Kaleb had been there as she’d cried, his warm arms around her and she’d not hesitated this time to wrap her own around him and cry until she was spent. Smiling and chuckling a little when she opened her eyes to find he’d carried her to their shared suite and there was an assortment of chocolates and pastries as well as a thick delicious strawberry milkshake waiting for her.

Usually she only saw him briefly in the evenings, he was working over his com lacrima and tablet and she’d become very familiar with the sound of Thanes voice. Kalebs primary aid kept the busy Guildmaster on track and organized.

It amazed her that he considered this stay in Cellis a little vacation, he seemed to work very long hours even there and she’d learned her Guildmaster was up before dawn every day from Kipya.

“He works out in the gym, I’m getting up early tomorrow to go watch, Professor Lendlee works out with him and won’t allow the students in while they’re in there, but people still watch from the observation area upstairs.” She had said so, Lucy had grudgingly given up some of her precious sleep and gotten up early one morning to join Kipya, and found quite a crowd of students and even a couple professors in the observation/lounge area overlooking the gym.

One girl was sucking on her lower lip eyes locked on the gym “I was going to request Emerald Eye...but Gods above if I could watch this every day...I knew he was handsome but Fuck Haily you totally undersold him….look at those legs!” She sighed.

Lucys own eyes had gone to the gym and found the tall powerfully built dark haired man who had to be Professor Lendlee spotting while Kaleb was working a set of weights that looked….massive. The Guildmaster was in black running shorts and a skin tight black sleeveless compression shirt that hugged every bulge and dip of the mans impressive physique. The little running shorts came just to the tops of his thickly muscled thighs too, and, made of a silky light fabric, didn’t hide much of what Lucy already knew well was impressive.

“ His brother though, did you see the latest sorcerers weekly? Bickslow Pradesh has come back to White Sea...feast your eyes on this…” The girl passed a magazine to the one staring at Kaleb and the girl whimpered. 

Craning her neck Lucy was able to see the magazine, there was Bickslow, decked out in a uniform of some sort, skin tight black pants, tall black boots, a black ¼ jacket that barely stretched over his broad shoulders, held stretched over his well defined pecs by two gold clasps with White Seas guild symbol on them and the same seal in full color on the left breast of the jacket which left his torso from the pecs down bare. 

His father had gotten onto him about his tri-hawk, which had honestly grown out and was looking shaggy anyway, so his hair had been neatened up into long layers, black and blue bangs hanging over his vivid crimson eyes. He looked...gorgeous. Altogether very un-Bixylike, she was going to need to tease him later, find herself a copy of the magazine too because on either side of Bickslow were his brothers. 

To his left was Cristoff, looking incredible in the same uniform as Bickslow, which showcased his larger more bulging muscles really well, and to his right, Vander, who she’d only seen briefly onstage at the guild that one time but there was no mistaking him, his red streaked black hair and happily wicked wine colored eyes. He too wore that same sexy uniform and made it look just as good as his brothers did.

“The Pradesh Brothers of White Sea” was the article title and on the next page were small pictures of Kaleb in his impressive white guild regalia and Farron, in the same black uniform his brothers were wearing, and damn if the man didn’t fill it out every bit as well too, he hid an incredible body in his tailored suits.

“Gods...still loving the Master himself though...what I wouldnt give to be able to swing my leg over that.” The first girl said eyes back on the gym.

Lucy had to admit...Kaleb looked incredible, muscle working, all of it exaggerated in his efforts as he hefted that massive set of weights again and again.

“How much is he benching?” One of the boys in the room asked, eyes riveted on the blonde Guildmaster.

“960...and he’s just passed 18 reps with it.” Someone answered. There was a low whistle.

“I didn’t even know we HAD 960lbs worth of weights to begin with!” Someone chuckled.

Kaleb finished 20 and the Professor helped guide the weight set to the rack before the Wizard Saint sat up, snatching up a towel and wiping his face, talking with the professor, though they couldn’t hear what was being said through the glass.

“Wait…” The girl holding the magazine said, wide eyed “He’ll be using the showers!” Lucy was almost trampled in the stampede of students as they all raced to get into the communal locker rooms excitedly chattering about getting to watch the man shower. Lucy didn’t wonder anymore why Kaleb rarely made appearances on campus.

She’d learned that first night he had gone to a bath, the private teachers bath, he didn’t use the big communal one, likely because of the attention he drew. Many of the students here were hoping to make White Sea their home one day, so it made sense the Guildmaster got a lot of attention while he was there. Still, she knew Kaleb didn’t want it,he was trying to relax some and being surrounded by drooling teenagers probably wasn’t very relaxing. 

He’d admitted he tended to draw attention everywhere he went when she’d brought it up one evening, but he’d shrugged “Not as bad as here though, the students here don’t get to see many new faces, so here I have to contend with being White Seas Guildmaster and as such, the gateway to alot of their ambitions along with being a guest.” He’d chuckled.

She saw it first hand in the gym that morning, hell, Kipya had run to the showers like the rest of them, but Professor Lendlee had chased them out when one of the girls had tried to join Kaleb in his shower stall brazenly asking if she could help him soap down his body.

Lucy had been grabbed though, the girl noting, because Lucy had made the mistake of wearing a cropped top that morning, her guild seal.

“Oh my Gods...you’re his mage! The one he’s here for! You have to tell me where you’re staying! Are you sharing a room with him?! Have you had him?! ..does he join the guild parties?!” The rapid fire questions had her head spinning, and she’d deftly side stepped telling them where her suite was, admitted she’d only been in the guild for a short time, was fresh from Fiore so knew little about requests in general and hadn’t been to a party at the guild yet so couldn’t answer that.

Kipya hadn’t been able to lure her out to go “Kaleb watching.” again, though her friend got up before dawn every day to watch her Guildmaster work out, hoping to catch him and talk to him.

Now, Lucy stood breathing heavily, grinning at Professor Hargrave who was clapping his hands slowly at her.

“My dear, you have my pass, I’m giving the Dean a nice write up on you. Your team work with your spirits is beautiful, they love you, come to you without hesitation and you share yourself with them so well you don’t even have to always call out commands to them as you fight, they just feel what you need and do it. You know some Celestial Spirits mages never get there, or, like in my case, it takes them decades of hard work. It has been a very true pleasure and I sincerely hope you are selected for the spot next year!” He said brightly.

Lucy accepted the hug she got, trying not to tear up, she really did, truly love it in Cellis. The last ten days had brought her closer to her spirits, to her magic, than she had ever been, and had given her the chance to cry on them, with them, over Aquarius, who sent regular messages through the others that she was going to slap Lucy silly one day if she didn’t suck it up and stop mourning her and feeling guilty about what she’d done to save her friends.

Once she’d started really working again with her spirits, she did feel better, and being able to talk with so many people about her magic, to discuss her worries, her fears with people who fully understood her magic and what it all meant...well...the whole experience had been priceless for Lucy.

She felt so much more herself now and the bleak, barely holding it together edge she’d been walking had faded. She had prospects now, it was possible that this time a year from now, she would be returning to Cellis to try and win a spot at the school for a real session of classes. She’d even been given library access and had gotten to study books she’d never even dreamed existed, she’d sat one night with a book all about Virgo, while the maid spirit had cleaned the suite and Lucy had asked her questions to confirm or prove wrong the theories the author had about her. It was actually a pretty accurate book, and...Lucy had learned some about the “Punishment” Virgo sought being a form of bonding that Lucy realized she’d been missing out on by endlessly denying the womans requests out of embarrassment.

It was still a subject that made her face turn red, but she’d talked with Loke a little about it, decided he was too pervy to talk to seriously on the topic when he tried to convince her to let him show her how it was all done and filed it away as something she would talk with Kaleb about, since over the course of the last 10 days she had grown comfortable with her Guildmaster and knew she could speak candidly with him without judgement about the topic.

Her opportunity actually came that evening too, still feeling wonderful after her final session with Hargrave she’d been sitting in the suite contemplating braving the baths when Kaleb strode in, striking in snug black slacks and an almost black maroon button down silk shirt. Kaleb wore a lot of silk she realized, and, it made sense, Bosco was mostly sub tropical or full on tropical, and while Cellis sat in an elevated area tucked against the massive Stargazer mountains and so had a cooler climate, silk still made sense, especially with the fitted sleeveless tunics and jerkins Kaleb favored. The black vest over his current dark shirt hugged his torso nicely, and she’d not seen the over the knee dark brown boots he was in before but damn if they didn’t look good as well. His hair was pulled back in a loose low tail, several strands hanging loose around his face the familiar hammered gold choker around his neck glinting under the lights.

“You’re happy.” He smiled, catching her light hearted vibe instantly and glad to see it. He’d been watching that grow in her day by day, like he’d prayed it would. Immersed in a place where her magic was loved and appreciated, he’d hoped she’d do some healing, and she had. Her spirits, especially Loke, had started coming to him often, thanking him, explaining how they and Lucy had struggled so much with losing Aquarius.

Loke though had told him, the spirits key would regenerate in a year and Lucy would be able to seek it out, reclaim it. He’d vowed to the Lion he would help her find that key if he had to mobilize all of White Sea to locate it too, such an integral thing to any of his mages magic and well being was something he was willing to move Heaven and Earthland over.

“I am, and I wanted to ask you about something...it’s uh...kind of hard to explain…” She said and so, for the first time, she pushed her thoughts out, or hoped she did, and saw Kalebs eyes widen a little, his smile deepen, an impressed look coming to his face and a minute later he was grinning, sitting across from her and drawing a breath.

“So to bond with Virgo, to deepen your relationship with her and build trust with her, she requires bondage, her soul calls for you to be a bit of a Domina. It’s not a bad thing, I could see you handling it well honestly.” He said and Lucy blushed but was grateful she’d gotten across what she was thinking because there was no way she could have said it all out loud, she’d have died of embarrassment.

“You know your Sudehpah will teach you about bondage, all of its applications from sexual to relaxation to stress and tension relief through its use. You’ll learn all the ways to bring pleasure, relaxation and tension relief to a partner, be they a lover or a friend...or a spirit.” He said, waving his hand to emphasize the broad scope of it all.

“I’d never thought of it all that way, I always just thought it was...you know, secret dark room stuff people never talked about….naughty…” She admitted and Kaleb smiled.

“A Fioran concept, the whole “naughty dirty” pleasure thing, well, not just Fioran, several cultures hold those ideas. I feel they’re pretty backwards, archaic and a bit barbaric really, ways of old to keep people from being free, from feeling free. Designed to oppress them and instill in them the idea that others are above them and can dictate to them what they should and should not see as acceptable pleasures. In our society, mutually consented pleasure in any form is beautiful with few limitations, We revere marriage and monogamy, those who want it should have it and it’s to be respected, and children should never be plied by adults for physical pleasure, that’s evil, an experienced adult has no right imposing on the development of a youth, only Sudehpah handle youth and even they are limited, full intercourse doesn’t happen until after the youth is inducted and even then they often use stand-ins the youths own age. Here we put child molestors to death, we do the same to rapists and to those who commit willful adultery.” He told her calmly. He didn’t add that he’d turned Jilly in for what she’d done with Kell.

Once he’d had a chance to sit down with the boy he’d learned Jilly had seduced him and that was it for Kaleb, the end of his willingness to tolerate her, the woman had a broken mind, was dangerously fixated on holding on to her youth by fucking young boys, so, he’d informed his fellow knights, and Jilly was no more, she’d been apprehended arriving in Pelerno, taken before a couple of mind readers, had her memories probed and was convicted of child abuse and put to death. She wouldn’t be spreading her sickness, nor would she be a threat to Lucy or himself, which was something else the mind readers had found, a plot to kill Lucy and get Kaleb kidnapped, the woman had already contacted Joyan mercenaries and was planning on kidnapping the Guildmaster, having him taken to Joya where she could keep him as a pleasure slave. That alone would have been enough to imprison her for, the rest had just seen her meet the sword instead of a cell.

Kaleb had shuddered at the whole idea, Joya had been after him all his life, his father had rescued him from a Joya bound slave ship as a child and the country always seemed to hover over him in some way. The War Queen he’d been meant for had even contacted him shortly after he’d taken over White Sea, told him if he came and gave her some of the pleasure she’d been denied by his father stealing him from her, she would work a treaty out with Bosco and allow a trade route. Joyan did mine some of the finest Iron in Earthland, and such a thing had tremendous value, to the point Kaleb had been almost willing to agree under heavy restrictions, but Farron had stepped in, and somehow, his older brother had appeased the woman, and she’d agreed to a more limited treaty than she had offered with Kaleb as part of the deal, but it was more than enough.

It was done though, Lucy didn’t need to ever know a thing about it. Her growing happiness, seeing a sparkle in those golden brown eyes that hadn’t been there when he’d met her, was all Kaleb needed to see to be convinced he was acting correctly.

He’d spent a good part of the last ten days alternating between watching Lucys progress from the sidelines, and assisting the school in upgrading a lot of it’s magical conversion systems. Stellanium drew magic power from starlight and moonlight but tended to cache it, if not bled out, Stellanium could become explosive. To prevent instability, systems were in place to pull the power off the Stellanium through more stable lacrima conduits underground. 

The conduits and receptacles in place though were pretty old, so Kaleb went through them all, he’d long since while designing his guild management systems and lacrima tablets so he could move information around magically without paper involved and could keep track of his more than 4000 mages without ever forgetting one or losing track of one, figured out how his magic worked to mold devices, he just needed to have pure clear white Lacrima as a base, he had learned to work with Stellanium too, if something could conduct magic, he could mold it to fit his needs and impress into it all it needed to do what he wanted it to do. He had learned to convert thought, theory, into a practical working device. 

His father and older brother marvelled at the skill, there was nothing currently listed that really shared it, maker magic came close, but maker magic didn’t create things that could work for others outside of the mundane, like a piece of ice or a piece of wood or metal, crafted goods still required artistry and most didn’t do anything, what Kaleb created...did things. Made magic accessible to non-magical people. His Lacrima tablets were a great example, they communicated information over vast distances, he’d created networking for them that was a far more simple and basic version of his own mental linking to people over great distances.

Basic data was far easier to transmit over distance than the intricate complexities of thought, emotion, feelings and sensations that his mental links made possible between people. Basic images, that didn’t transmit emotion, feeling, scents and thoughts, were simple, easy to get from one device to another. The solar, lunar, star, even magnetic waves of the world carried simple things like that easily.

A normal person could work the device once instructed on how, and he’d been able to establish working ports for all of Boscos embassies so they could share information, exchange paperwork and such quickly.

He’d been upgrading the schools conduits and storage lacrimas while he was visiting, the work with his hands and magic a pleasant distraction from his normal work as a Guildmaster. He’d found a pocket of Stallanium that had become oversaturated and was getting volatile and had fed it into the heating aqueducts for the schools communal baths. He thought he may have even found a way to infuse some magic into the water, nothing special, just basic ethernano but floating, so it could be absorbed from the water.

So far, the students were very much enjoying that the baths had started becoming a little invigorating.

But right now, right before him, Lucy was nibbling a nail, nervous about the prospects of doing what her maid spirit needed her to do to build on the trust and bond they already enjoyed. So, Kaleb shifted his mind more to focus on that topic, and on sifting through Lucys thoughts and emotions. She really was happier. There was still sadness, grief, but it wasn’t as oppressive as it had been. 

He was thrilled with the progress.

“So I can learn all about it with the Sudehpah?” She asked and he nodded.

“I’ve already set it up, when we get to the Guild you’ll meet your Sudehpah the following day, if you feel like you can work with him, then you’ll start your lessons that same day. He can teach you all you ever wondered about, including things you can do with Virgo, you could even bring your spirits into the sessions once you’ve talked with him about it.” Kaleb replied and Lucy drew a breath, trying not to let that information trigger alarm in her.

“Good girl.” Kaleb said smirking at her when he caught that last conscious effort and thought and Lucy gave him a dirty look.

“Hey, I can control myself...I just...well...lifes been a cluster fuck until recently.” She said. Kaleb smiled at her.

“I like to think I’ve had a little hand in improving things.” He said and she let her frown lift into a genuine smile.

“You have...so much more than you know.” She said earnestly and he winked at her, standing and stretching and in doing made her belly flutter far lower in her body than it had a few minutes ago when a section of tanned skin was uncovered above his well tailored slacks.

The sudden desire to know what that skin felt like under her lips hit her and she tried to stomp it down but Kalebs chuckle made it clear she wasn’t fast enough.

“Damn it…” She muttered.

“You are an Angel Lucy most of the time, but every now and then, the devil in you shows.” Kaleb told her with a smile.

Lucy smirked, oh he had NO idea how devilish she could be, seriously, Cana may have said it more but Lucy had a side to her….uh huh, it would make Cana blush…

“Cana was a good friend I take it?” Kaleb asked and Lucy, for the first time since Tartaros smiled when asked about her friends from Fairy Tail.

“She is, I think she went to Quatro Cerberus, or near it, she was kind of on again off again dating one of their S-class mages, a palm mage named Bacchus Groh. Cana would have loooooved Bosco.” Lucy giggled at the thought, every now and then she still got a little high on her own magic, Cellis just had that effect on her, and now, with her classes done, she wouldn’t even have an evening outlet for it like she usually did, no sparring with one of the teachers.

The idea of Cana in Bosco...Gods she’d have been all over Kaleb, Cristoff, all of them, and never would have gotten work done because with a guild the size of White Sea, she’d have an endless variety of men to lure into the privacy areas around the hall.

Kaleb chuckled “Sounds like she would have fit in well.” her Guildmaster observed and Lucy nodded. It no longer got to her he heard her thoughts, she was comfortable with it now, even enjoyed how it kept things so...easy between them, she couldn’t hide a damn thing, suppress it, nothing, he always caught it and called her out if whatever it was needed to be addressed. She’d found it terrifying at first but now...it relaxed her.

She could trust him, she knew it, he hid nothing and expected no less from her, and...like Cristoff, he didn’t run from her when she was hurting.

“I never will, if I’m near enough, you can count on that, if I’m not…” He smiled, sitting down again and handing her a glass of wine before taking a drink of his own. “If I’m not near you can bet I’ll send someone I trust to help and they will barge through your door fairly quickly.”

She smiled, she was enjoying the spiced wines of Bosco, this one tasted almost like tangy cherries. Their dinner was delivered, the Dean knowing Lucy might be a little “tipsy” on magic that evening so he sent their meals up to them, trusting Kaleb to keep his mage looked after.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was far too early when Cygnus came for her, and Lucy, yawning, clad in her blue and gold favorite outfit, smiled and accepted a soft kiss from Kaleb, she didn’t blush anymore when he would catch her and press soft kisses to her lips, it was a Boscan thing, she saw a lot of people do it all the time for all sorts of reasons and...she liked it, the little wash of his distinct spiced apple scent, the taste of him, the feel of those warm full lips on hers, even though she knew it was a in this case a good luck thing, and usually was a “good job” or a “congratulations” she still got a secret little thrill. He didn’t do it with anyone but her, of course...she was his mage and so far she’d only seen him around the professor her worked out with in the mornings or the Dean so she doubted he had touched those lips to anyone elses since he’d been in Cellis...and she liked that idea.

Kaleb watched her go, turning and grabbing up his com and tablet and heading another direction to meet with the Dean and join him in an observation area. Lucy was in for a rough few days and he’d not been able to warn her since it was part of the evaluation process the Dean had developed for Celestial Spirit mages.

When he reached the observation room that monitored the evaluation area he sat slowly, frowning at the screens. 

“You’ve made it bigger than when Hestor took this.” He observed and Dean Kalperden nodded.

“I have, it now incorporates a section of cave that is rich in Illusonite, when she reaches it, she’ll have a test I’ve wanted for decades but hadn’t been able to create until this ore was discovered. Don’t worry master Kaleb, I’ve had students as young as 10 go through this, she’ll be ok.” The Dean assured him at his frown.

Kaleb drew a breath, he didn’t doubt the Dean, but Lucys mental state, her emotional stability was just starting to recover, the testing was necessary, and he knew the Dean sincerely felt she would be fine, but Kaleb was a protective Guildmaster, he wanted the best of everything for his mages. Lucy was special too, she’d been through so much, and was such a unique woman, every part of him was driven to make sure she was kept safe and given the chance to heal. 

His time as a Guildmaster had taught him he couldn’t protect his mages from everything, but,as a Boscan man, he saw Lucy as a rare beauty, and found her captivating. Too much so to want her to struggle, but as her Guildmaster, he had to sit back and let her fight through this all on her own...mostly…

Lucy was led to a gateway, and she stilled before it, feeling the magic in it. Cygnus bowed to her. “You have 4 days to reach the school.” Cygnus said with a smile and Lucys eyes widened.

“What?! Wait i thought I was…” Cygnus gave her a soft push, just enough to force her to step on the shimmering edge of the gate and that was all it took, she was ripped away from the smiling spirit and tumbled over the ground a moment later, coming to a stop flat on her face.

“Owwww” Lucy whined, pushing herself up to sit back on her heels and look around her while she brushed the dirt from her hands and chest. Contrary to Natsu and Happys rude assertions, her chest didn’t serve to cusion her falls, if anything it added more surface area to feel pain with.

She stood, touching her whip at her side to make sure it was still there and secure. She was in a wooded area, the mountains to her right and...a lot of broken shoreline ahead of her with no sign of the school.

“Open, gate of Pyxis.” She called and a small brightly plumed bird appeared with a compass in his head.

Lucy scooped him up, sitting on a log and cuddling the bird for a moment before starting to talk with him. “I need to find the Academe Cellestine from here Pyxis.” She told him and the bird chirped brightly at her.

In the observations room the Dean was smiling, writing away “She has such a wonderful rapport with her spirits, each one she sees as an individual and she genuinely cares for them all, their loyalty toward her is tremendous because of it.” He observed.

Kaleb smiled faintly, he already knew that well about Lucy, having seen her interact plenty with her spirits over the last 10 days. It still gave him a feeling of pride though to hear it from the Dean.

\------  
Lucy chatted with Pyxis, and after a few minutes stood and started walking resolutely, the little bird perched on her shoulder as she did. Pyxis wasn’t as cuddly as Plue, but he was still good company, talkative, and while she understood what all his melodic tweets and chirps meant because he was her spirit, the song wasn’t lost on her, she enjoyed it, smiling faintly as she took up a good pace.

10 miles. She had 4 days to cover 10 miles, she wasn’t foolish enough to think she’d cross the distance quickly, she knew there had to be traps, trials along her path she wouldn’t be able to avoid and she looked forward to them, each a chance to prove her merit.

There was little doubt the Dean was watching her somehow, and probably her Guildmaster too, she wondered briefly if he’d known about this. He knew she’d been expecting something along the lines of trials in the practice rings or near that, so if he knew...he’d withheld something from her…

Not willingly, I wasn’t certain the Dean would use this, he did on the last mage I brought here, but that was 2 years ago. I wasn’t sure if it had changed...it has...but I honestly didn’t know exactly what to expect. His voice was like a deep rich silk in her head and she smiled, deeply relieved to hear it.

You’re forgiven then..she returned.

I didn’t DO anything, though the Dean did ask me not to tell you about what my other mages have faced here, he told me your trial would be designed around you, so...each mage is handled a little differently.. Kaleb responded.

I get a kiss when I get back… she teased.

Kaleb had to remind himself to keep his face passive, eyes trained on the screen, Lucy was smiling as she walked, giving no indication she was doing anything but covering ground and listening to her spirit. This was NOT cheating, he told himself, he was just making sure his new mage, with all her trust issues, didn’t start mistrusting him for an imagined slight.

Of course you do, I’ll be congratulating you on a job well done… He said lightly and Lucy closed her eyes, reaching up and rubbing her spirits little chest. Then opened them and slowed, eyes focusing, mind turning away from her lovely imaginings of crawling into Kalebs lap on the couch in their suite and kissing him senseless.

Before her was a deep ravine, it cut inland disappearing into the dark cover of the thick trees and stretched out disappearing into the Sea. She weighed her options. Not caring for trying to trek around it via the dark woods, she opted to head out into the water, she could almost walk the plants that drifted on top of the gently moving sea.

She would bet there were challenges to be had no matter what route she chose, but, she always leaned toward...water. Drawing a shaking breath as she was reminded of her lost friend, and realized how much Aquarius likely would have loved to have been called in the Grass Sea among all of it’s gorgeous plants and flowers and it’s aromatic invigorating waters. She missed her so much.

Steeling herself she stripped down to her underwear and stuffed her clothes into her bag and sealed it, before wading out into the warm water and starting to try and climb onto the plants and navigate her way across the deep part.

“It’s going to be a tough one for her since she sacrificed Aquarius, I thought about leaving this out, not wanting to stir her grief...but we all need to be able to cope with loss and fight on.” The Dean said and Kaleb pressed his lips together, he did agree...and maybe with any mage but Lucy he’d be calmly watching interesting in seeing how they handled themselves, but with Lucy...he grit his teeth and wished the Dean had gone with his first inclination, he could feel Lucy revisiting her sadness, how she missed her spirit, so much so he couldn’t even enjoy seeing her stripped down to almost naked.

She reached about midway when she noticed things moving through the lush golden and pink flowers that adorned most of the plants she was walking on. Her skin absolutely crawled when the first one came into view...a spider...colored like the flowers it lived on, even had petal-like adornments on its legs and body and she shrieked when she saw one emerge from the flower on the glump she was standing on.

“OPEN Gate of the LION!!” She screeched. Gods she hated spiders, HATED them!! Her whip snaked out in her hand as Leo appeared and the Lion stepped closer to her so the swing of the whip wasn’t hitting him, it cracked loudly, snapping the spider and flicking it off the clump out a few dozen feet away.

If Aquarius were there, she’d be able to sweep the things away with one water attack, but with nothing like that in her arsenal, it was up to her and Loke to battle the things while Lucy picked her way across the ravine.

It was slow going, the arachnids had webbing randomly here and there that was incredibly sticky and burned a little when it touched her skin, Lucy also found out, to her horror, the things could swim.

It pissed her off as much as horrified her when, as she was preparing to dive into the water and just swim across the way and avoid the things entirely that some dove into the water and started swimming toward her.

“For fucking real right now?!! Shit...as if I didn’t hate spiders enough!” She snarled and sent her whip out to snake over the water and crack across the...face?....did spiders HAVE faces?! Hell if she knew! All she knew for certain was they were nightmares come to life...how dare they sport petals like flowers anyway! She fucking LIKED flowers, now she’d be checking every one forever worrying some freakish spider was living in it!!!

“Princess, over there, that drift has no flowers.” Loke pointed out and Lucy made a jump for it, cursing when she came up short and ended up under water. She twisted to check where the spiders were and found a couple trying to follow her but they couldn’t dive very well so she went deeper and swam fast for the next cluster of non-flowered grass.

When she reached it she emerged to a pink spider lashing out at her and she snarled, her whip coming to her call and cracking across it’s front, sending it screeching and injured from the grass so she could haul herself up. She was close now, a few more and she could head back inland to the beach.

With a few moments as Loke bounded his way blasting spiders as he moved to catch up with her, she narrowed her eyes and smirked, her whip snaked out again and this time caught the spider that was slowly swimming away, rubbing a leg over its injured eyes. The whip wrapped around the creature and lifted it into the air then slammed it down hard on a clump of grass, ramming its pointed legs through the grass and sticking it there, writhing while Lucy used the larger clump to pull hers closer to the opposite side of the deep section. She repeated the action two more times, forced to grab new spiders for each because she couldn’t stop herself from slamming them down so hard they got too stuck to remove.

When she got closer to shore Loke took up a position to cover her rear and she swam for it, forced to twist around in the water three times to beat back spiders trying to pursue her, but once she reached the sand, they didn’t follow, instead turning back to go after Loke, who she smirked and summoned to her side.

He high fived her. “Nice work Princess, I was surprised you actually used the little beasties to your advantage, now...how about I help you dry of?” He wagged his eyebrows at her, eyes travelling over her mostly nude form but Lucy had long since become immune to Loke and she shoved his face away from her, hooking his ankle and tossing him to the sand while she opened her bag and fished her clothes back out, using her skirt to dry herself where she could then dressed and giving Loke a good smack up the side of his head for his most recent comment about her looking good in wet clothes she resumed her march.


End file.
